Corazón de hielo
by Lisbeth Beckett
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas. Natalia jamás habría pensado que pasaría de formar parte de la alta burguesía rusa a ser una ciudadana más de París. Y lo que es más, nunca habría predicho que en un futuro fuese a encontrar a alguien que, a pesar de ser tan opuesto a ella, se complementase perfectamente a su fría personalidad.
1. Corazón desgarrado

_¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic. Es un AU con Bielorrusia como protagonista(a quien le he dado de nombre Natalia, en vez de Natasha; me apetecía usar esta variante, simplemente xD). La historia tiene lugar durante la Revolución Bolchevique y los años posteriores a la Primera Guerra Mundial. El fic no será histórico, a pesar de todo. Está situado en esa época, pero me centraré más en las relaciones entre los personajes que los hechos históricos que ocurrieron. No tengo más que decir, aparte de que espero que disfruten la lectura :)_

***.*.***

**Corazón de hielo**

**Capítulo 01: Corazón desgarrado**

_Petrogrado, principios de otoño de 1917_

La nieve caía lentamente sobre las frías calles de Petrogrado, nada nuevo para los habitantes de la ciudad quienes un invierno más luchaban por combatir ese frío glacial que a más de uno se lo había llevado a la tumba en años anteriores.

Caminando por una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad se encontraba el joven Toris Laurinaitis, quien luchaba a cada paso que daba con la barrera de nieve que se había formado en el suelo para que sus pies no se hundiesen demasiado al pisar.

A pesar de que ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había anochecido, aún había personas transitando por las calles, lo cual tranquilizaba al muchacho. Nunca le había hecho mucha gracia ir por la ciudad más allá de la puesta de sol, y sus buenas razones tenía.

Finalmente, llegó a su lugar de destino. Se trataba de una casa, casi una mansión, de unos tres pisos que se alzaba imponente en la Avenida Nevski, la más importante de toda la ciudad. Toris sonrió, sin importarle que sus labios se agrietasen como consecuencia. Se sentía realmente privilegiado al ser amigo de una de las familias más influyentes de la ciudad. Y esa familia era nada menos que la Arlovski (Arlovskaya para las mujeres), cuya sangre nobiliaria bierlorrusa se remontaba a varias generaciones atrás.

Tocó el pesado pomo y no pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que las puertas fueran abiertas por uno de los muchos sirvientes de la familia, quien tomó el abrigo y el paraguas de Toris antes de acompañarlo al salón, donde se encontraba la familia al completo, acompañada de varias mujeres más que parecían ser amigas de la madre.

-Buenas noches.-saludó Toris tímidamente, acercándose a Dmitri, el padre de familia, quien le devolvió sonriente el saludo.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir, Toris.

-Es un placer poder acompañaros en esta velada, señor.-sonrió el chico buscando con la mirada a Natalia, la hija menor, a quien encontró sentada en un sillón cercano a la chimenea hojeando un libro.

-El placer es nuestro.-dijo el señor Arlovski antes de volverse hacia donde el chico estaba mirando y llamar a su hija menor, quien acudió a su llamada con parsimonia, tomándose su tiempo en poner un marca páginas en el libro y cerrarlo, dejándolo sobre el sillón.

-¿Sí, padre?

-Ya ha llegado Toris.-le informó su padre, como si la chica no le hubiese visto.

-Lo sé.-respondió ella clavando sus profundos ojos azules en los del joven.-Hola, Toris.

-Hola, Nat...alia, Natalia.

Cuando estaban ellos dos solos Toris acostumbraba a acortarle el nombre, cosa que no agradaba mucho a la chica, sobre todo por si se le escapaba en público, como en casos como ese.

-Bueno, os dejo solos, que seguro tenéis cosas que hablar.-dijo el padre de la joven, sonriente, antes de alejarse de la pareja.

-¿Y bien? ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-preguntó Natalia en un susurro a Toris, tomándolo de la muñeca y llevándolo hacia donde había menos personas, que coincidía con el lugar en el que la joven había estado antes leyendo.

-Sí-susurró Toris-. Pero te lo doy mejor en tu habitación, ¿no?

-Vale, mejor. No querría que nadie en mi familia se enterara, sobre todo por mi padre.

Los dos jóvenes se encaminaron en dirección a la habitación de Natalia, en el primer piso, donde una vez entraron la chica cerró con pestillo la puerta.

-Aquí tienes.-Toris le tendió un paquete que había sacado del interior de su mochila, que dejó en el suelo.

Natalia tomó el paquete y tras sentarse en su cama, le quitó el envoltorio de papel que llevaba con delicadeza, como si estuviese desenvolviendo la cosa más delicada del mundo. Toris observaba de pie, junto a su mochila, todo el proceso con una sonrisa llena de ternura al ver a la joven tan concentrada. Cuando Natalia quitó los papeles que envolvían su preciado objeto, no pudo evitar sonreír al tener entre sus manos un pesado volumen sobre anatomía y medicina en general.

-Muchas gracias, Toris.-agradeció dejando el libro en la cama y acercándose a su amigo.

-De nada, realmente me alegro de que te guste. No sabía si querías un libro más ligero o no, por lo que decidí traerte este, para que no te quedes corta en cuanto a medicina.-rió el chico.

-¿Y nadie notará su ausencia?

-No lo creo. Y si lo hacen, fingiré que no sé nada.

Toris era alumno de Medicina en la Universidad Estatal de la ciudad, y estaba cursando su tercer año de carrera. Al compartir la misma pasión que Natalia por la medicina, se había ofrecido en enseñarle a ésta sobre lo que él estaba estudiando.

Natalia sonrió. Le encantaba poder tener, tras meses de insistir a sus padres, quienes le habían dado una negativa rotunda al sentenciar que ninguna hija suya estudiaría, un libro de los saberes básicos y fundamentales de la medicina.

-No sé que haría sin ti, Toris...-susurró sin pensar, provocando que el susodicho se sonrojara, pero no dijera nada.-Bueno, cuando me lea el libro y me lo aprenda, me traerás otro más avanzado, ¿sí?

-C-Claro, todo lo que tu quieras, pero primero deberías saber a fondo sobre éste.

-Ya verás como en menos de un mes ya me sé más de la mitad del libro.

Natalia se apresuró a esconder el libro antes que nada en un compartimento secreto de su armario, del cual sólo su hermana Yekaterina y ella conocían su existencia, y la primera casi nunca, por no decir nunca, entraba ni tocaba sus cosas sin permiso, por lo que nadie encontraría el libro.

-¿Quién viene a la cena, aparte de mi?-preguntó Toris cambiando de tema cuando la chica terminó de cerrar el armario.

-Los Braginski.

Toris suspiró con desgana. Sabía que Natalia bebía los vientos por Iván, heredero y único sucesor de los Braginski, una de las familias más importantes a nivel nacional. Había intentado muchas veces que Natalia se olvidara de él, pero la chica era reacia a abandonar la esperanza y pensaba que en un futuro no muy lejano ella e Iván acabarían contrayendo matrimonio.

-Ya veo...

Se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que por fin Toris volvió a hablar de nuevo.

-Deberíamos volver a bajar, ¿no crees?

-Como quieras-Natalia se encogió de hombros.

-Lo digo por tu madre y sus amigas. Ya sabes que la gente habla y...

-Creo que mi madre debe de estar encantada de que esté socializando con gente de mi edad, por lo que no hay problema. El resto de mujeres que está ahí abajo sí que hablan, pero no creo que vayan a decir nada interesante ni cercano a la verdad...

Toris no volvió a decir nada al respecto. Natalia era una mujer de temperamento fuerte, y sabía que si decía eso era porque era cierto. La chica, de diecinueve años de edad, uno menos que él, solía tender a automarginarse cuando se trataba de integrarse con gente de su edad. Le gustaba estar sola, o en su defecto, con pocas personas con las que tenía confianza.

-Pero...-musitó Natalia, tras pensar detenidamente en las palabras de Toris.-quizás deberíamos ir bajando ya, la cena no tardará en empezar.

Y así era. En menos de quince minutos llegaron los Braginski.

Natalia se olvidó del mundo cuando vio a Iván entrar en el salón. Alto, imponente, y con un semblante frío, el hombre avanzó hacia su familia y la saludó agachando brevemente la cabeza, mientras que la chica le devolvió una sonrisa, absolutamente feliz.

Toris por su parte se acercó a Natalia y no se separó de ella en toda la velada. La chica era la persona a la que más cercano se sentía de toda esa gente, y aunque Natalia estaba más pendiente de Iván que de cualquier otra cosa, Toris la inetentó entretener con una charla dinámica.

Yekaterina, la hermana de Natalia, estuvo sentada junto a Iván a petición de sus padres. Esto le pareció sospechoso a Natalia, pero no dijo nada. Iván y Yekaterina parecían ser casi hermanos, por lo que la joven decidió no darle mucha importancia.

-El sábado será el baile.-anunció al final de la cena el padre de Iván, Sergei Braginski, quien dirigió una mirada a los otros dos padres de familia contraria.-Será en nuestra casa, a las siete de la tarde, por lo que rogamos puntualidad.

-Descuida, los Arlovski somos siempre puntuales.-sonrió Dmitri con suficiencia.

Natalia y Toris se miraron confusos, sin saber cómo interpretar eso. Había sonado más que invitación, a una orden. Y había dicho "el baile", uno en concreto... Natalia se preguntó entonces si habría algo que le estaban ocultando sus padres. Pero de ser el caso, sabía que por más que insistiera no le dirían nada. Por lo que tuvo que esperar la llegada del sábado.

El día del baile llegó, y las ganas de Natalia de ver por fin a su amado no hacían más que aumentar. ¿La sacaría a bailar? ¿Le confesaría sus más ardientes deseos? ... ¿Llegarían a besarse? Preguntas como estas y más no paraban de formarse en la mente de la rubia, quien estaba visiblemente histérica y agobiada, yendo de un lado a otro de su habitación.

-¿Qué vestido me pondré, el rojo, el beige, el lila o el celeste? ¿Cuál resalta más mis ojos? ¿Y cuál me hace más delgada?

-No soy capaz de responder a tantas pregunas a la vez, Natalia.-dijo con parsimonia Yekaterina, quien estaba sentada en la cama de su hermana mientras observaba como esta sacaba prendas y prendas de su armario, sin contar la gran colección de zapatos y botas que ya había a los pies de la cama.-te lo estás tomando demasiado en serio.

-¿¡Que me lo estoy tomando demasiado en serio?! ¡La familia Braginski va a dar una fiesta que probablemente sea mi oportunidad para acercarme a Iván de una manera romántica y subir en la escala social! ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes, Kat!?

Su hermana simplemente suspiró y negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de tristeza a Natalia.

-Dentro de poco vas a cumplir veinte años, Natalia. Debes de bajar ya de las nubes y aceptar que Iván es mayor que tú y que no estáis destinados el uno al otro.

-Sólo es siete años mayor.-Natalia rodó los ojos.

-¿Y no crees que es más probable que acabe casándose con alguien cuya edad sea más cercana a la suya?

-Por supuesto que no. El amor no tiene edad.

Yekaterina se dio por vencida, era imposible razonar con su hermana pequeña cuando esta se empecinaba en algo o en este caso alguien.

-Quizás el vestido rosa combine con tu piel.-murmuró Yekaterina tras un breve silencio-¿no crees?

Natalia examinó el vestido que la mayor le había dicho pero arrugó el ceño, desestimando la idea.

-Es demasiado claro...

Yekaterina hizo un mohín pero no dijo nada. No valía la pena seguir aconsejando a Natalia, quien finalmente haría lo que le viniese en gana.

-¿Y tú que vas a llevar?-preguntó entonces la menor girándose.

Yekaterina la miró sorprendida, pues Natalia no solía interesarse mucho en los demás cuando la cosa estaba relacionada con Iván.

-Pues... creo que el vestido turquesa que me regaló mamá el mes pasado. Es bonito, y creo que es idóneo para un evento como este.

Natalia asintió con la cabeza, pensativa, decidiéndose al fin por el vestido celeste que había elegido al principio.

-Llevaré este.-anunció a su hermana, quien se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella.

-Es precioso, seguro que te ves espectacular con él.-le sonrió la mayor.

Natalia sonrió mirando la prenda con entusiasmo.

-Seguro que a Iván le encantará...

-¿Vamos a peinarnos?-propuso Yekaterina una vez su hermana había dejado guardados el resto de vestidos en su armario y los zapatos en el mismo, en la zona baja.

-De acuerdo. ¿Puedes hacerme ese recogido que te dije el otro día?

-Si me acuerdo...

Al final Yekaterina no se acordó del peinado al que su hermana pequeña se refería, por lo que improvisó otro recogido en el que le dejaba un par de mechones sueltos a los lados de la cara que se la enmarcaban. Podrían haber pedido ayuda perfectamente a una de las muchas criadas que había en la casa, pero las hermanas estaban acostumbradas a peinarse entre ellas, y no querían que la cosa dejase de ser así.

-Estás guapísima, Natalia.-dijo su madre cuando entró a su habitación . La joven sonrió. No era que no estuviese acostumbrada a los halagos por parte de todos, sino que los de su madre la hacían sentir más segura de si misma. Además, esa noche iba a ocurrir algo muy importante en su vida... estaba segura.

-Cariño, ¿podemos hablar?

Natalia perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos y asintió. Yekaterina dejó la sala entendiendo la indirecta y cerró la puerta a su paso.

-Esta noche se va a celebrar un baile muy importante...-empezó la mujer-y las jovenes como tú y tu hermanas suelen ir con acompañantes.

-Lo sé.-sonrió Natalia, recibiendo una fulminación por haber interrumpido a la mujer.

-¿A quién querrías llevar de acompañante? Ya sabes que puedes ir con Toris, ya que es muy amigo tuyo y además-

-A Iván.

Natalia lo dijo sin un deje de vacilación o inseguridad.

-Pero...yo me refería a alguien que tenga una edad más cercana a la tuya. Iván ya tiene veintisiete años, es todo un adulto.

-Aún no los ha cumplido. Pero en fin, el caso es que yo quiero ir con él.-insistió la chica, reacia a cambiar de opinión.

La mujer suspiró, llevándose una mano a la sien.

-Mira, Natalia, esto podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas, tú eliges. Irás con algún chico de tu edad que tu quieras o que tu padre o yo te elijamos, ¿de acuerdo?

-No quiero.-se negó Natalia, cruzándose de brazos. Pensó entonces en Toris, más o menos de su edad. Podría pedirle a él que la acompañase... pero si podía ir con Iván, no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.-Madre, yo amo a Iván, te juro que lo hago. Y no pienso ir en contra de mi corazón.

-Natalia, la vida es así y no puedes hacer nada. Además, Iván tiene otra acompañante cuya edad es parecida a la suya. Y que yo sepa, ambos están enamorados.

La noticia fue como un chorro de agua fría para Natalia, a quien le tembló el labio y dio un paso hacia atrás, perdiendo de golpe toda la seguridad.

-¿Q-Qué?-preguntó con el corazón en un hilo, con unas repentinas ganas de vomitar.

-Ya he dicho más de la cuenta.-se reprendió la adulta sin mirar a la chica.-Natalia, olvídate de Iván. No es para ti, ¿vale?

Y dicho esto, la mujer abandonó la estancia dando un portazo, dejando a su hija sóla, con el corazón destrozado.

Todas las ganas e ilusiones de Natalia de asistir a la fiesta se fueron por la borda, y en lugar de seguir preparándose la chica guardó los vestidos y se echó a llorar tumbada en su cama, una vez que se hubo asegurado que había cerrado la puerta con pestillo.

No supo muy bien cuánto tiempo había estado llorando, pero cuando llamaron a su puerta debía de ser ya tarde, a juzgar por la oscuridad que se observaba por la ventana.

-¡Natalia! ¡Déjame entrar!

La inconfundible voz de Toris era la que se escuchaba a través de la puerta. Natalia se limpió la cara con un pañuelo y se sonó los mocos, antes de levantarse y abrir la puerta a un preocupado Toris.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó cerrando la puerta tras él y mirando a Natalia, quien mantenía la mirada gacha, con unas grandes bolsas bajo los ojos.

-...Ya tiene acompañante.-murmuró la chica con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Toris encendiendo la lámpara que había en la mesita de noche, ya que toda la habitación estaba en la más completa penumbra.

-Que Iván está enamorado de una chica, su acompañante en el baile de hor.-repitió Natalia un poco más alto esa vez.

Toris se quedó un momento en silencio, sabiendo a qué se refería la chica. Se acercó a ella y le tomó una mano.

-Lo sé.-dijo apretando con no mucha fuera la mano de Natalia, quien sollozó y se llevó una mano a los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas.-Pero... Tienes que superarlo. Tienes que ir a esa fiesta. H-Hazlo por mi, por favor.-pidió tímidamente Toris, sonrojándose ante tal atrevimiento.

Natalia se mantuvo pensativa, valorando la proposición de Toris. Quiás tenía razón y tenía que superarlo. O, por otra parte, podría ir a la fiesta y hablar con Iván sobre el asunto y hacerle entender que tenían que acabar juntos...

-Está bien-sentenció finalmente Natalia, refregándose una vez más la mano por los ojos para quitarse todo rastro de lágrima.-, iremos a esta fiesta. Pero... te ha dicho mi madre que vengas conmigo, ¿cierto?

Toris asintió levemente. Natalia suspiró y se soltó de su agarre.

-Prepárate, te estaré esperando en el salón.-dijo Toris.

Natalia asintió.

Cuando el chico dejó la habitación, la joven se apresuró en colocarse bien su vestido y arreglarse el cabello, aunque no se había despeinado demasiado. Se maquilló rápidamente y bajó al gran salón, en el que sus padres y su hermana estaban ya listos hablando con Toris, quien al parecer estaba contándoles que al final Natalia iba a la fiesta.

-Más te vale venir.-dijo su madre fríamente cuando Natalia llegó abajo.

-No seas tan dura con ella, madre-pidió Yekaterina mirando a su hermana con tristeza, lo cual desconcertó a Natalia. Debería sonreír ya que había bajado, ¿no?

-Bueno, el caso es que estamos todos ya listos para partir.-dijo alegremente Toris ofreciendo su brazo a Natalia, quien lo tomó sin contemplaciones tras ponerse un abrigo con la ayuda de una criada.

En la calle hacía mucho frío, y Natalia lo sintió cuando el viento comenzó a darle de lleno en la cara.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Toris a Natalia, quien asintió secamente con la cabeza. Aún así, el chico se quitó su abrigo y se lo pasó a la de ojos azules, quien lo aceptó musitando un bajo "gracias".

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Braginski se dieron cuenta de que ya había bastantes invitados en el lugar.

Los Arlovski se dirigieron hacia el salón principal, en el que en ese momento estaban entrando los invitados.

Natalia, aún del brazo de su amigo, buscaba con la mirada aquel par de ojos violetas que tanto amaba, pero no había rastro de Iván. Derrotada, se unió a la conversación que mantenía su familia con los Petróv, una familia también nobiliaria que estaban en ese momento halagando los preciosos vestidos que portaban las dos hermanas Arlovskaya.

-¿Sabes cuándo es el baile?-susurró Natalia a Toris, sin prestar demasiada atención a los demás.

-Cuando todos lleguen, supongo.

Natalia rodó los ojos. La gente no solía ser impuntual, pero había unos pocos que sí que lo eran, y sin ellos no se podía empezar.

El baile empezó en menos de lo que la chica se esperaba, y el primer baile lo bailó con su inseparable amigo. El vals era conocido para la joven, quien finalmente encontró a Iván entre la multitud.

-¡Ahí está!-susurró Natalia a Toris.-Iván, ya le he visto. Y está...¿bailando con Yekaterina?

No supo como tomarse eso.

Una vez el primer vals hubo finalizado, Natalia se soltó de Toris y fue en busca de Iván, pero éste se había esfumado. Natalia giró sobre su propio eje, buscándole hasta que le vio subir las escaleras, fuera de la sala, dirigiéndose hacia el piso superior. Sin dudarlo, Natalia se fue tras él. No era la primera vez que había estado en aquella mansión, por lo que no le fue difícil seguir el rastro de su amado. Lo encontró en una pequeña terraza que había dentro de la sala de música en el primer piso, apoyado en la balaustrada, observando con nostalgia la ciudad que se desplegaba ante él.

-Iván.

Natalia apenas alzó la voz, pero fue suficiente para que el nombrado la oyera y se girara. Sus ojos violáceos se chocaron con los azules de Natalia, quien tragó saliva al ver la expresión del chico. Se veía triste, y volvía a verse tan serio como en la cena.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó acercándose lentamente a él. Al entrar en el balcón el frío le provocó un pequeño escalofrío que le hizo cruzarse de brazos, abrazándose a si misma para darse calor.

-No.

Natalia llegó a su lado, imitando su postura y apoyándose en la balaustrada.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó la chica, contagiándose de la preocupación del mayor. Sabía que, por lo general, Iván era una persona muy tranquila, y en el pasado había sido muy sonriente. Pero esos últimos dos años habían cambiado radicalmente al chico, y eso del comunismo que la joven aún no entendía del todo, había hecho mella en Iván.

-Todo se está precipitando, y temo por mi familia, por mis amigos... incluso por ti, Natalia.-admitió dirigiendo la vista de la ciudad nocturna iluminada por faroles, a la joven Arlosvskaya. La chica no sabía a qué se refería, pero una gran sonrisa se le formó en el rostro de manera inevitable al saber que el amor de su vida se preocupaba por ella.

-Y... ¿quieres bailar conmigo? Sé que no es usual que sea la chica quien invita a su pareja a bailar, pero... bueno, este es un caso excepcional.

El cambio de tema hizo que Iván se girase y la escrutara con dureza.

-¿Sólo piensas en el baile ese? No sé si quiero volver a entrar ahí dentro.

-P-Pero...

-Hay demasiada gente inútil ahí metida que no merece la pena.

Natalia siguió insistiendo, pero Iván seguía en sus trece.

-¡Te amo!-exclamó a la desesperada en un arranque de locura, tratando que el chico la comprendiera.

Iván se giró hacia ella lentamente y la observó con una mirada indescifrable.

-Si de verdad me amas, escúchame bien y hazme caso.-Natalia escuchó atentamente, sin abrir la boca-. Vete de Rusia. Huye, lejos, vete fuera del país y no vuelvas hasta que sea seguro.

-¿Que...?

-París es la mejor opción, Natalia. Ve a París, allí estarás segura.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver con el amor todo esto!?-exclamó exasperada y confusa Natalia, pensando que el hombre se estaba burlando de ella.

-No me gustaría que te murieras. Eres una gran muchacha, con una larga vida por delante, por lo que deberás irte a París si quieres sobrevivir.

-P-Pero... yo te amo... debemos casarnos y quedarnos aquí, en Petrogrado...

-No nos vamos a casar.-sentenció Iván duramente, provocando que los ojos de la joven se inundasen de lágrimas. A pesar de esto, el hombre prosiguió hablando.-Estoy comprometido, y aun así mi matrimonio será cancelado. Al menos hasta que el pueblo se haga con el poder.

Esas palabras fueron como cuchillas para su corazón, que se estaba haciendo pedazos por momentos.

-¿...Quién es la chica con la que te vas a casar?-preguntó sin querer saber realmente la respuesta. Seguro sería alguna chica que no conocía a la que no podía reprochar nada.

Iván meditó la respuesta antes de contestar.

-Debes que saber que ni ella ni yo queremos casarnos; todo esto fue decidido por nuestros padres. En cuanto a su identidad... no voy a decirte quién es.

Natalia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Iván seguía hablando.

-Lo siento, Natalia.

Iván entró de nuevo en la mansión, dejando a Natalia con los ojos acuosos, resistiéndose a llorar. Debía ser mentira. ¡Una pesadilla! Seguro que era eso.

Antes de seguir a Iván respiró hondo varias veces y entró lentamente a la habitación vacía, dirigiéndose hacia el salón de baile. La gente parecía haber cesado de bailar, y estaban escuchando a Sergei Braginski, quien estaba dando una especie de discurso.

-¿Dónde estabas?-susurró una voz tras Natalia.

-No es asunto tuyo, Toris.-suspiró la joven sin girarse. Su amigo se acercó para mirarle a la cara con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Has vuelto a llorar?- a pesar de ser una pregunta, parecía que estaba afirmando lo que decía.

Natalia no respondió de inmediato.

-Digamos que he estado intentando tragarme toda esta mierda.

Toris suspiró con tristeza. Se sentía frustado al ver que su amiga sufría tanto, pero nada podía hacer por ella. La tomó de la mano, mostrándole así, o al menos intentándolo, que estaba con ella.

Natalia le dio un apretón, agradecida de tener al menos un pilar en el que sustentarse cuando se estaba desmoronando todo a su alrededor a una velocidad cósmica.

-Y ahora, me gustaría anunciar que mi hijo, Iván Braginski, contraerá matrimonio a finales de mayo del próximo año con Yekaterina Arlovskaya.

El sonido de los aplausos inundó la sala mientras la futura pareja era presentada, ambos sonrientes, dando las gracias a todos los que se acercaban a felicitarles. Estaban junto a sus padres en una especie de tarima que había en la otra parte de la sala.

Natalia por su parte se había quedado en una especie de shock. Aún agarrada de la mano de Toris, miraba como su hermana iba agarrada del brazo del hombre con el que se casaría: Iván... El hombre del que Natalia llevaba años enamorada.

-¿Estás bien, Nat?-susurró Toris, apretando el agarre de la mano.

Sin embargo, Natalia no respondió. Se soltó de su amigo y se dirigió con andares rápidos hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Toris corriendo tras ella intentando seguirle el paso que llevaba.

-Casa.-respondió simplemente y en voz baja Natalia poniéndose su abrigo.

-Pero no puedes irte.-intentó razonar Toris, tomándola del brazo con suavidad.

-¡He dicho que me voy a casa!-chilló Natalia soltándose del moreno, llamando la atención de varias personas que pasaban por ahí.

Toris no dijo nada, pero tomó también sus cosas, dispuesto a seguirla. No era bueno que una joven, perteneciente a cualquier clase social, caminase sola por las calles de la ciudad una vez se había puesto ya el sol.

Natalia abrió la puerta y la azotó tras ella, sin asegurarse si su amigo había salido aún o no. Por suerte, Toris no se llevó el portazo en la cara ya que estaba justo detrás de ella, pero a punto estuvo. Éste siguió intentando hacer entrar en razón a Natalia diciéndole todo tipo de cosas, pero la rubia no atendía a razones.

Destrozada, traicionada, rechazada, la único que Natalia deseaba era huir lejos de ahí en ese instante y no volver nunca. Muy en su interior quizás sabía que se arrepentiría por su comportamiento, pero en aquellos momentos a la joven Arlosvakaya lo último que le importaba era el castigo que podría recibir. Ya había recibido el peor de su vida, y era haber visto como su hermana y el hombre de su vida se comprometían, a pesar de todas las veces que ella dijo querer casarse con Iván.

Pero lo que más le dolía era que su hermana lo había sabido todo ese tiempo y no le había dicho nada.

Los días posteriores pasaron monótonos para Natalia, la cual hasta había incluso perdido el interés en el libro que Toris le había regalado hacía poco. No tenía ganas de nada, y apenas salía de su habitación. Se sentía una carga; un objeto más de la familia.

Fue duro cuando Iván iba a su casa de visita a ver a su hermana. Sin embargo, lo que más le daba coraje era que nunca iba a ver cómo estaba ella. Le había roto el corazón y no se había preocupado en consolarla ni nada, después de haberle asegurado en la noche del baile que le importaba y se preocupaba por ella...

Fue una noche a principios de Noviembre cuando, de noche, llegó Iván corriendo a su casa. Natalia no se molestó en bajar a saludarle siquiera, a pesar de que sus padres le obligaban a hacer eso todas las otras veces en las que el hombre había ido.

Pero esa vez, fue diferente. Esa vez fue Iván el que irrumpió en su habitación.

Natalia ya llevaba el pijama encima, y estaba sentada en su cama leyendo a escondidas el libro de anatomía que Toris le había dado, intentando distraerse así de todo. Al ver entrar al hombre en su cuarto palideció y se puso en tensión, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Iván parecía preocupado por algún peligro, y se acercó a ella rápidamente y la tomó del brazo, levantándola de su sitio sin apenas dar explicaciones.

-Tienes que venir conmigo, Natalia.-dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde?-preguntó anonadada la joven resistiéndose al agarre del mayor, quien la soltó al ver que ésta forcejeaba.

-Vístete deprisa. Toma tu ropa más abrigada y que más caliente. Te vas de Rusia.-sentenció saliendo de su habitación-. ¡Date prisa!

-¡No!-chilló la chica, saliendo tras él, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de sus padres. ¿Sabían éstos acaso que Iván se había vuelto completamente loco?

-Iván ha venido.-soltó de sopetón nada más entrar en la habitación de sus padres. Éstos estaban manteniendo una conversación que acabaron de golpe al ver a la chica entrar.

-Lo sabemos.-respondió su madre con la voz tensa.

-¿Y... no vais a hacer nada? ¡Me está ordenando que me vista y vaya con él!-explicó gesticulando histérica, sin entender cómo sus padres estaban tan tranquilos.

-Le hemos dado nuestro permiso para que te saque de aquí.

Eso si que fue algo completamente nuevo para Natalia.

-¿Qué? Dime que he oído mal.

-Te vas a ir del país con Toris, y a lo mejor Iván, esta noche.-le informó casual su madre, como si estuviesen manteniendo una típica charla cotidiana.

Natalia abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué...qué está pasando?

-Hace unas horas ha estallado una peligrosa revolución en la ciudad, Natalia.-le explicó su padre, a quien se le notaba el nerviosismo más que a la madre-. La única manera en la que puedas estar a salvo es que te vayas de aquí. Así que haz lo que Iván dice y vete con él. Te sacará de aquí antes de la madrugada.

-¿Y... vosotros?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Nos quedamos. Debemos quedarnos.-La voz de su madre sonó bastante segura al afirmar eso.

-P-Pero... no puedo irme yo sola. ¿Y Kat? ¿También se queda?

-Yekaterina ya es una adulta, además comprometida con el único heredero de los Braginski; más le vale no irse si no quiere ser acusada de traición por el resto de la sociedad.

-¿Y qué más da la sociedad ahora? ¡Está en peligro!-intentó razonar Natalia quien, a pesar de todo, se preocupaba más por su hermana que por sí misma, ya que ésta era bastante vulnerable a todo.

-El tiempo se acaba... Debes irte ya, Natalia. ¡Corre con Iván y vete!- le instó su padre. Su madre le miraba sumisa, aunque defendiendo la decisión de su marido.

Natalia reaccionó al momento, haciendo tal y como su padre le acababa de decir, no sin que un par de lagrimones le cayeran por las mejillas y comenzase a sollozar en silencio, sin poderse creer que la tan temida revolución del pueblo estuviese a nada de comenzar.

Se echó encima varias capas de abrigo por encima, quitándose antes el pijama. Escondió su libro bajo la almohada, sin tiempo de ponerlo en su debido escondite.

Cuando Iván volvió a su cuarto, estaba junto a Yekaterina, quien lloraba pero decía nada. El hombre dejó que las dos hermanas se despidieran saliendo de la habitación, dejándoles un poco de privacidad.

-Cuídate.-pidió Yekaterina abrazando a Natalia con más fuerza que nunca.- Si te ves en apuros no dudes en correr, ¿me oyes? No intentes hacerte la heroína y huye.

Natalia asintió con la cabeza, llevándose una mano a los ojos y refregándoselos.

Cuando salieron a la calle, Iván tomó a la chica de la muñeca, sin intención de soltarla hasta que llegasen a su destino. Natalia pudo comprobar que las calles estaban movilizadas, llenas de gente, y todo aquello parecía una locura. ¿Cómo no se había enterado desde su casa?

-¿Cómo es que hay tanta gente?-gritó para hacerse oír.

-Si esto te parece poco es que no has visto nada.-le gritó Iván de vuelta, acelerando el paso.

Natalia corría, aun siendo agarrada por Iván, quien sorteaba personas, empujando a algunas otras que se interponían en su camino. Cada vez más agobiada, Natalia se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

De repente, Iván se paró en seco y se acercó hacia una persona con la que se puso a hablar. A Natalia le costó reconocer al individuo a causa de las heridas que tenía en la cara.

-¡Toris!-exclamó acercándose a su amigo, soltándose del agarre del hombre de ojos violetas.-¿Qué te han hecho?

-No es nada grave.-mintió el chico esbozando una leve sonrisa. Sin embargo, soltó un quejido y dejó de sonreír, por tener el labio roto.

-Por supuesto que es grave. Tienes un corte que te va del ojo casi a la boca. Y eso... ¿te han roto el labio?-preguntó visiblemente preocupada Natalia examinándole la cara. Sin embargo, Iván la tomó de un hombro, separándole.

-Subiros en el próximo tren que salga para París. Da igual si es de mercancías o de personas, lo importante es que os vayáis.

Toris asintió.

-D-De acuerdo, pero...-murmuró Natalia, pero Iván no le permitió continuar hablando.

-¡Rápido, iros!-les instó antes de darle a Toris una cartera en la que había el dinero suficiente como para que llegasen a su lugar de destino y pudiesen acomodarse allí.

-No me des las gracias, la mayoría viene del fondo de tu familia. No preguntes cómo ha llegado a mi.-dijo Iván antes de girarse en la muchedumbre, dejando a una anonadada Natalia. Toris tomó a la chica de la mano y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la estación de trenes, la cual estaba no muy cerca.

-¿Puedes caminar bien?-preguntó Natalia preocupada a su amigo, quien cojeaba y soltaba algún que otro improperio al andar.

-N-No, pero no me puedo quejar. Sólo me han pegado en la pierna.-respondió el chico intentando sonreír, lo cual le daba un aire macabro, con media cara llena de sangre y varias heridas.

-¿Cómo que sólo? ¿Pero tú te has visto? ¡Estás fatal! ¡Esos imbéciles se han pasado contigo!

Toris se encogió de hombros.

-Al menos no me han matado.

-¿Qué...?

-He visto como mataban a un chico delante mía, así que te aseguro que he sido de los que han salido mejores parados.

Natalia no dijo nada más.

Tras una larga caminata, llegaron finalmente a la estación de trenes.

-¿Y si están inmovilizados los trenes?-preguntó con temor Natalia, preparada para lo peor.

-No creo. Vamos.-tiró el chico de ella y se acercaron al lugar. Compraron dos billetes para un tren de Petrogrado a París, tal y como estaba haciendo mucha gente.

-París es, según he oído, el mejor destino que podemos esperar.-comentó Toris siendo ayudado por Natalia a subir al tren. Habían tenido la suerte de que salía uno en menos de una hora, y por supuesto que no pensaban dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

-¿Y eso por qué?-quiso saber la joven subiendo tras él.

-No hay guerra.-respondió simplemente Toris.-Es uno de los pocos lugares en el continente en el que no hay.

Buscaron el compartimento que les correspondía y se sentaron. No era muy grande ni espacioso, y por supuesto no era de primera clase, sino de segunda. No era lo que hubiesen deseado para viajar, pero viendo cómo estaba la situación, les daba igual. Lo que les importaba era ir en el tren y salir de Rusia.

-Ahora vuelvo.-dijo Natalia al moreno antes de levantarse y alejarse de allí. A los pocos momentos volvió con una cajita blanca.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Toris curioso.

-Un botiquín de emergencias.-sonrió Natalia abriéndolo. Tomó un algodón con el que procedió a limpiar las heridas de Toris después de haberlo mojado en agua oxigenada.

-Esto... te va a... escocer... un poco-decía mientras limpiaba la sangre de la cara del de ojos verdes. Toris apretó los ojos, pero no se quejó.

Tras desinfectar las heridas de la cara, la chica pasó a la herida de la pierna. A diferencia de el que tenía Toris en la cara, éste sí que parecía grave. Natalia se mordió el labio, calculando la gravedad de la herida, sin decir nada al chico, para no preocuparle.

El tren no tardó en ponerse en marcha, lo cual fue un alivio para ambos muchachos.

-Y...¿qué ha sido de tu familia?-preguntó entonces Natalia, rompiendo el silencio.

-Mi hermana huyó por la tarde, supongo que con Fíodor, su novio. Y mi padre, él va a quedarse hasta el final en la finca. Dice que no la dejará por nada.

Natalia asintió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Su familia también había tomado la misma decisión que la del padre de su amigo.

Toris era el hijo de un terrateniente con importantes tierras en las afueras de Petrogrado. Provenía de Lituania, pero su familia había emigrado a Rusia nada más nacer él. Pertenecían a la media burguesía, y siempre había mantenido buenas relaciones comerciales con los Arlovski. Toris y Natalia se conocieron de pequeños, y desde entonces el chico no se había separado de la joven Arlovskaya.

No tardaron en tumbarse en las incómodas camas del tren, quedando Toris en la litera de abajo a causa de lo de la rodilla mientras que Natalia ocupó la de arriba. El chico se quedó dormido en seguida. Sin embargo, a Natalia le costó bastante conciliar el sueño tras haber visto esas movilizaciones en Petrogrado; ese inicio de la Revolución. Los recuerdos que guardaría de esa noche serían amargos y tristes todos, desde cómo su familia se mostró tan decidida a no irse de la ciudad, hasta el aspecto que presentaba Toris cuando se encontraron.

Lo último en que pensó la chica antes de caer en un sueño bastante intranquilo fue en Iván y las esperanzas que había albergado hasta el final de casarse con él, dándose cuenta de que no había sido más que una ilusa. Una ilusa a quien la vida aún tenía cosas que enseñarle.


	2. Perdida

**Corazón de hielo**

**Capítulo 02: Perdida**

Natalia abrió los ojos con dificultad, con pocas ganas de despertar. Los rayos de sol le daban en los ojos, por lo que la joven se puso el brazo encima de ellos e intentó seguir durmiendo, pero por poco tiempo.

-¿Estás ya despierta?

Al oír una voz que no se correspondía con la de su criada, quien solía ir a despertarla cada mañana a su habitación, la joven Arlovskaya abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose rápidamente. ¿Dónde estaba? Había supuesto que en la cama de su casa, y que quizás la noche anterior se le había olvidado cerrar las cortinas. Sin embargo, esa voz le era familiar.

-Ah, eres tú.-murmuró con la boca pastosa al ver a su amigo ya levantado-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te puedes mover bien?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Estaba vistiéndome solamente.

-¿Cómo tienes la pierna?-bostezó, bajándose de la litera.

-Pues diría yo que igual...-siseó sentándose en la cama baja.

Natalia se arrodilló y le levantó parte del dobladillo del pantalón para ver cómo iba la herida. Le quitó la venda y lo que vio le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Hay algo grave?-preguntó Toris no sin una leve preocupación en la voz al ver la expresión en la cara de la chica.

-Grave no, pero está feo... Voy a volver a limpiártelo.-decidió Natalia poniéndose en pie y alcanzando el botiquín que había tomado prestado el día anterior.

Toris se mantuvo en silencio, observando a la chica hacer. A pesar de que le escocía bastante, no se quejó.

-Cuando lleguemos a París habrá que buscarte unas muletas.-suspiró Natalia levantándose, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

El chico asintió conforme.

Una vez Natalia se hubo arreglado, pasaron ella y Toris a desayunar al vagón restaurante, donde se conformaron con mucho menos de lo que estaban acostumbrados a desayunar.

-Pensaba que este tren era como cualquier otro, con servicio para la primera clase.

-Este es el vagón de la clase media, por ello es así.-explicó Toris. Estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa, frente a frente, donde más parejas y familias estaban desayunando también.-Anoche todas estas personas se apresuraron a comprar el billete, dándoles igual de cuál era la clase en la que viajaban. Lo importante era salir de la ciudad.

Natalia asintió, observando al resto de la gente. Muchos parecían ser, al igual que ellos, personas importantes de la nobleza que habían salido por patas ante las movilizaciones de la noche anterior.

El resto del desayuno charlaron sobre temas triviales, intentando evitar los temas delicados relacionados con la noche anterior, más por Natalia que por Toris. No quería recordar toda esa locura generada en menos de una hora que había cambiado su vida radicalmente.

Cuando volvieron a su compartimento, Natalia comprobó las heridas faciales de Toris, que estaban cicatrizando ya. Comparadas con la de la pierna, se podía decir que no eran nada.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde más o menos cuando pasaron la frontera de Polonia. Sin embargo, para Natalia el paisaje se seguía viendo igual que el de Rusia. Lleno de bosques.

-Al menos ya hemos salido de Rusia.-dijo Toris con un suspiro. Estaba sentado encima de su cama, mirando por la ventana el paisaje que se desvanecía ante él tan rápido como aparecía. Natalia estaba tumbada en su cama intentando dormirse. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y sólo quería olvidarse del mundo durante unas horas.

-Oye, Natalia, ¿has visto...?-preguntó Toris incorporándose, llamando la atención de la chica, quien abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada somnolienta en la los ojos de su amigo.

Sin embargo, Natalia nunca supo qué quiso decirle Toris.

El sonido de algo explosionando le llegó a los oídos y en menos de un segundo vio como todo volaba en pedazos. Ella también salió disparada contra algo, golpeándose la cabeza y cayendo inconsciente entre todo ese caos.

Cuando Natalia abrió los ojos, casi todo estaba cubierto por oscuridad. Debía de ser el crepúsculo vespertino. El aire olía a quemado y a sangre, y la superficie sobre la que la joven se encontraba no era para nada cómoda. Se movió un poco y sintió un punzante dolor recorrerle por todo el cuerpo. Gimió de dolor, dándose cuenta de que tenía las extremidades entumecidas, y le costaba moverlas. Poco a poco, consiguió poder mover el brazo izquierdo, el cual se llevó a los ojos, que le picaban.

Desde que se había despertado no había dejado de preguntarse dónde estaba. Lo último que recordaba... había sido estar en el compartimento con Toris, tan tranquila tumbada en su cama, intentando conciliar el sueño.

Hasta las explosiones.

La joven recordó como había salido literalmente volando contra vete tú a saber qué, y había perdido el conocimiento. Se había pegado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, pero no tenía pinta de haber sido algo grave... o eso pensaba.

Agobiada, comenzó a moverse más hasta que consiguió incorporarse. Pero lo que vio alrededor de ella fue completamente macabro y desolador: El tren en el que había estado viajando hasta esa misma mañana estaba tirado, ahí en medio de lo que parecía ser un bosque, con algunas partes totalmente destrozadas y chamuscadas, aparte de estar rodeada de cuerpos de los demás pasajeros, que seguramente estaban muertos. Entonces le vino Toris a la cabeza, y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se levantó a duras penas y comenzó a llamar a voces a su amigo. Sin embargo, no recibía respuesta. Cada vez más preocupada, comenzó a correr mientras buscaba entre los cadáveres y heridos el cuerpo de su amigo, hasta que finalmente, consiguió dar con él.

Lo encontró en una postura forzada y antinatural, con el cuerpo lleno de sangre y algunas magulladuras por la cara. Natalia se agachó y comenzó a sacudirle desesperada, exigiéndole una respuesta.

Como por arte de magia, el chico abrió levemente los ojos, clavando la mirada a duras penas en Natalia.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó quitándole con suavidad, o al menos intentó en medio de ese ataque de nervios que le estaba dando, las prendas que llevaba puestas encima hasta llegar al pecho desnudo, donde comprobó que había incrustado un objeto filoso. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sabiendo muy bien que nada podía hacer para curar eso perdida en medio de un bosque, y sin recursos.

-Mal...-consiguió articular el muchacho débilmente.

-Oh dios mío esto no puede estar pasando.-se dijo Natalia desesperada-El botiquín está en el tren, podría volver a por él, pero no quiero dejarte solo... Y además no sé dónde puede estar, entre todo ese follón.

-Natalia, déjalo.-pidió tomando a la chica de la muñeca apenas sin fuerza. Ésta le miró a la cara para ver a un pálido Toris sonriente.

-¿C-Cómo que lo deje? ¡No puedo dejar que te desangres!¡No quiero!¡No puedo dejarte morir!-exclamó la chica dejando escapar un sollozo. Sabía que le iba a ser imposible salvarle, pero quería mantener la esperanza. No por ella, sino por Toris. Era demasiado bueno y joven para morir.

-Ni se te ocurra ir allá.-advirtió Toris en un intento de sonar autoritario que no consiguió, pero que la chica cumplió.-Como has dicho, está todo hecho un follón, caos.

-P-Pero...

-Escucha bien, Nat.-siguió el chico con dificultad mientras llevaba una mano a la mejilla de la chica y acariciársela con cariño.-Déjame aquí y corre hacia el sur. Corre hacia Hungría y Suiza, y de ahí ve a París. Si tiras por las zonas menos cercanas al norte estarás segura.

La chica negó con la cabeza, tomando la mano de Toris entre las suyas, apretando los ojos. Varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hacia abajo, pero ella no se molestó en quitárselas.

-No puedes morirte.-susurró abriendo los ojos. Cada vez se le veía con menos fuerza.-te necesito a mi lado...

-Perdóname, Nat, pero no podré acompañarte hasta Francia.

Natalia soltó otro sollozo, sin querer asumir que eso estaba pasando. Simplemente tenía que ser mentira. Tanta desgracia en menos de veinticuatro horas no podía ser real...

Natalia no supo cuando tiempo estuvo llorando, pero para cuando se calmó Toris ya no respiraba.

Haciendo de tripas corazón Natalia soltó la mano de su amigo y le besó la fría mejilla. Sintiéndose una persona horrible al no poder dar sepultura al que hasta ese momento había sido su mejor amigo y mayor aliado, abandonó el lugar con andares pesados.

Estaba en Polonia, o eso recordaba que habían dicho en el tren. A partir de ese momento, comenzó su infierno personal. Si creía que la "traición" de su hermana había sido lo peor que le había pasado en la vida, era por que no conocía realmente el sufrimiento.

Como Toris le había indicado, fue acercándose a Francia por los caminos del sur, aunque allá por donde pasaba estaba todo devastado. Toda Europa se había arruinado con la guerra, y a Natalia, quien había sido toda su vida una señorita con criados que le hacían todo tipo de cosas, se vio envuelta en asuntos que jamás imaginó que haría como robar para sobrevivir o pasar noches a la completa interperie en pueblos abandonados, incluidos bosques o zonas forestales.

Pasaron dos semanas sin ningún altercado de suma importancia en la vida de la rusa, más allá de ser pillada robando y haber tenido que correr huyendo como si no hubiera mañana, hasta que llegó a una ciudad cercana a Budapest.

Contenta de haber dejado por fin Polonia y Checoslovaquia atrás, Natalia bajó la guardia al llegar a Hungría. Allí las personas parecían estar más devastadas que en otros países a causa de la Gran Guerra, y muchas estaban en su misma situación.

La tarde estaba cayendo, y la oscuridad de la noche iba inundando la localidad.

Natalia se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde estaban aún algunos comercios. No le fue muy difícil robar una barra de pan, aunque la tarea se complicó cuando necesitó agua, pero no era nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada.

Comió sus recién adquiridos alimentos hasta quedar saciada dentro de una casa de un edificio abandonado, en lo que alguna vez debió de ser el salón.

Una vez hubo terminado, Natalia se dirigió hacia el interior de la vivienda, buscando algún sitio lo suficientemente cómodo como para poder conciliar el sueño y caer en los brazos de Morfeo para poder seguir con su camino al día siguiente. Encontró en la que, supuso, debía de haber sido la habitación de un matrimonio, una cama de grandes dimensiones que no estaba en muy mal estado, por lo que se decidió a pasar ahí la noche. Natalia se sentó en la orilla de la cama, descubriendo que aún quedaba una colcha en ella con que arroparse.

Tras tumbarse no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida. El sueño fue muy confuso, provocándole pesadillas y algún que otro temblor.

Se despertó de madrugada al oír unas voces que venían de cerca... demasiado cerca. Natalia aguzó el oído y distinguió varias voces. Tres, se atrevería a decir. Se fueron acercando hacia ella, y al poco vio aparecer a varias personas en la habitación.

-Vaya, pero mira qué tenemos aquí.-dijo un hombre alto y con pinta de ser fuerte. Los otros dos miraban a Natalia con una mirada que la chica supo interpretar como lujuriosa, sintiendo asco. Se incorporó asustada, alejándose lo más posible de los hombres.

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó con desconfianza, mirando con miedo al primer hombre que se acercaba hacia ella con andares pesados. Cuando estuvo a un palmo de ella la tomó por los hombros con fuerza y la besó violentamente en los labios.

Natalia gritó y pataleó, pero el hombre la inmovilizó tumbándose encima de ella, dejándola aprisionada entre él y la cama. Le tomó los brazos y se los levantó encima de la cabeza, manteniéndola con menos movilidad.

-Mis colegas y yo solo queremos divertirnos un ratito, chica.-respondió cuando se separó de ella con una sonrisa malévola.

Natalia le escupió sin miramientos en la cara, dándole en los ojos. El hombre dejó de sonreír, sujetando a la chica de los brazos con una sola mano, mientras se limpiaba el gapo con la otra mano.

-Veo que no me estás entendiendo, preciosa.-murmuró gravemente el hombre. Natalia sintió un escalofrío, comenzando a respirar agitada. No sabía cómo se iba a quitar a esos tipos de encima, y estaba claramente en una situación de desventaja.

Entonces, como accionada por un resorte, Natalia levantó la rodilla con fuerza y le dio al hombre de lleno en los genitales. Éste la soltó dejando escapar un chillido de dolor, soltándola. Natalia aprovechó para incorporarse y salir debajo de ese hombre. Sus otros compinches se acercaron hacia él al ver que se quejaba. La chica por su parte sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta (robada, como casi toda la ropa que llevaba) un puñal que había encontrado en un pueblo abandonado cercano al lugar en donde tuvo el accidente de tren, y apuntó con él a los hombres. Éstos la miraban con fiereza, en especial el que se había llevado el rodillazo.

-Lo vas a pagar, sucia perra-

Pero antes de continuar amenazándola, Natalia se le echó encima y le hundió el arma en el brazo derecho, el que le quedaba más cerca. El hombre volvió a proferir un aullido de dolor, pero esta vez Natalia no se cortó ni un pelo y atacó a los otros dos hombres. Uno de ellos la enfrentó, pero Natalia era más rápida y antes de poderle hacerle daño, la chica le había metido tres certeras puñaladas en los brazos. El otro simplemente se acobardó y salió corriendo por patas del lugar, siendo poco después seguido por sus compañeros, quienes insultaron a la chica, quien se mantuvo con el arma ensangrentada en alto por si a alguno se le ocurría volver a atacarla.

Cuando finalmente se fueron los tres, Natalia se dejó caer al suelo. Las piernas le temblaban, y estuvieron así bastante tiempo hasta que por fin la chica consiguió tranquilizarse. De todas las cosas que podría haber hecho en ese momento, Natalia decidió la más racional, una vez más a sangre fría: No dejaría que ese incidente le afectase en lo más mínimo, sino que a causa de éste se apresuraría por llegar en cuanto antes a la ciudad parisina.

Entonces, tirada en el suelo aún y sin haber soltado el puñal, se dijo que jamás confiaría en un hombre. Nunca más. Todos acababan haciéndole daño, algunos de una forma más física que otros.

Para empezar, siempre había estado su padre. El hombre, más que cumplir el cargo de una figura paterna, había sido una especie de guardián que siempre había estado controlando todos sus movimientos.

Luego estaba Iván, quien no sólo le había roto el corazón de la manera más doliente posible al comprometerse con Yekaterina, sino que también la había tratado a lo largo de todos esos años con una frialdad increíble. Para él, Natalia siempre había sido la hermana pequeña de Yekaterina, quien no era más que una ilusa que pensaba que podía tener la oportunidad de comprometerse con el heredero de los Braginski.

Después tenía a Toris... ese podía decir que había sido el único hombre que la había tratado bien, en todo lo que abarcaba la palabra bien. Siempre fue muy atento con ella, y fue su hombro en el que llorar desde que apenas tenían 5 años, edad que tenía Natalia cuando le conoció.

Y finalmente estaban esos tres hombres que aquella noche la cambiaron por completo. No habían llegado a nada sexual, pero estaba claro que ese era su propósito. De no ser por ese puñal, quién sabe lo que le hubiesen hecho...

Natalia agitó la cabeza, pensando que definitivamente los hombres no le merecían la pena. Le habían causado ya demasiado daño, y no estaba dispuesta a que esto ocurriese de nuevo.

Pasaron casi tres semanas tras ese incidente hasta que Natalia llegó a París, y allí fue donde, curiosamente, la joven se sintió más perdida que nunca. Le habían indicado que fuera a París, y le habían dicho qué ruta seguir. Sin embargo, nadie le había dicho qué hacer ni a dónde ir en una vez en dicha ciudad.

Por primera vez en su vida se vio haciendo uso necesario del francés, idioma que su padre tanto se había empeñado en que aprendiera. Tenía buen nivel, el suficiente como para mantener conversaciones coherentes y saber defenderse. También sabía inglés, pero dudaba que muchas personas allí supieran hablarlo, más allá de los nobles (los que quedaran).

Llegó a la capital de Francia una mañana soleada de principios de marzo, en la que aún hacía frío, a pesar de que la primavera estaba a nada de llegar. Al no tener un lugar en el que hospedarse, Natalia vagó por las calles de la ciudad buscando algo de comer, y como las otras veces en la que ya había hecho eso, le resultó fácil quitarle una barra de pan, que allí conocían como _baguettes, _a un panadero despistado. No era mucha comida, pero al menos con eso su estómago dejó de rugir.

Siguió vagando una vez que hubo terminado de comer por las calles hasta llegar a las Tullerías. El gran parque cercano al Louvre fue el lugar donde decidió quedarse para pasar la tarde. Estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir andando y no encontrar nada. Se tumbó en un banco a la sombra y el sopor no tardó en venirle. Estuvo tumbada casi unas dos horas en el banco durmiendo, sin preocuparse de nada, ya que el sitio estaba lo bastante concurrido como para que no le pasase nada malo; total, se notaba que no tenía nada de nada, y no iba a ser fácil intentar violarla en medio de tanta gente. Al recordar esto, Natalia tuvo un escalofrío y se incorporó, ya habiendo recuperado unas pocas horas de sueño. Si quería evitar que le pasase otro incidente, tenía que buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche.

Buscó y buscó, pero en París la gente no parecía tan mal como en los otros lugares por los que había estado. Hasta los más pobres tenían viviendas en la ciudad. Natalia comenzó a agobiarse. No encontraría nada antes de que anocheciera, y no sabía cómo era la París nocturna. Entonces, una idea surcó su mente y sonrió con malicia. Era algo cruel, y tendría que aprovecharse de la bondad de otros, pero era la única manera para estar resguardada.

Pidió indicaciones y logró llegar al hospital más antiguo de París, el Hôtel-Dieu, situado en la Isla de la Ciudad, al lado de la impresionante Catedral de Notre-Dame. Natalia se hizo algunas heridas a cosa hecha y fingió estar mareada, con ganas de vomitar y sentirse débil.

Entró en el hospital y tardó en ser recibida, a causa de que estaban tratando a heridos de la guerra, concretamente soldados supervivientes de las trincheras.

La hicieron pasar a una sala en la que Natalia fue llevaba hacia una cama donde se tumbó, siendo examinada por una enfermera.

-Esto no es nada grave, chica.-susurró la enfermera al tiempo que limpiaba las heridas de Natalia. Esta se reprendió mentalmente por no haberse hecho los cortes más profundos, con algo cortante, en vez de hacérselos con sus propias uñas.

-P-Pero...aún así me sigo encontrando fatal.-murmuró Natalia, actuando como la perfecta enferma que no era.

-Bueno, ya verás que de aquí a mañana ya te encuentras mejor.-le dijo dulcemente la enfermera, una mujer que debía de estar en la cuarentena, incluso entrando en la cincuentena.

Natalia no respondió nada. ¿Había dado a entender que se podía quedar esa noche allí?

Como esperaba y había deseado, Natalia pasó su primera noche en la capital francesa en el hospital, donde la atendieron y le curaron de paso algunos restos de magulladuras que se había hecho por el camino.

Por primera vez en meses, Natalia pudo dormir toda la noche tranquila, sin temor a tener que despertarse en mitad de la noche para huir de quien sabe qué.

Cuando despertó, a causa de los rayos de sol entrando por las ventanas, Natalia escuchó varias voces femeninas hablando muy quedo. Debían de ser enfermeras.

La rusa aguzó el oído, pillando así parte de la conversación.

-... necesitamos a más gente, pero al parecer Madame Marie no encuentra a nadie más.

-Algo he oído, sí, pero no podemos hacer nada.

-Habrá que conformarse con lo que hay...

-Pero cada día llegan más y más heridos del norte.

-Lo sé, pero no nos podemos multiplicar.

-¿Es que acaso no hay más enfermeras en París?

Natalia prestó aún más atención.

-Haberlas tiene que haber, pero la gran mayoría está dispersada por todo el país.

Necesitaban enfermeras, y Natalia sabía un poco de la profesión. Su sueño siempre había sido ser una, o en su defecto, médica, y esa era su oportunidad.

Recordó entonces todo lo que había aprendido de los libros de Toris, pensando que conocía bastante bien la teoría, siendo la práctica lo único que le faltaba por hacer.

Le dieron el puesto de enfermera tras haber asistido a una operación de un soldado que, afortunadamente, había logrado sobrevivir. Natalia había demostrado tener unas grandes dotes de enfermera al ayudar al médico dándole los instrumentos que necesitaba sin ninguna vacilación, con bastante pulso. Fue llevada al ala norte, donde estaban en cuidados intensivos algunos de los heridos más graves, y generalmente todos los que salían de alguna operación de riesgo.

Madame Marie se ofreció a hospedar a la joven rusa en su casa, a cambio de que ésta se encargara del mantenimiento de la casa. Natalia aceptó casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Comía a diario y tenía un techo seguro bajo el que poder dormir segura. Aquella casa del tercer distrito era bastante acogedora, y los días que no tenía trabajo se quedaba junto a la chimenea leyendo los periódicos para enterarse del panorama internacional. Aunque, cuando se cansaba de todo, simplemente tomaba un libro de los pocos de que la mujer tenía en su estantería, y se los devoraba. Tanto era así que acabó yendo a una biblioteca cercana a sacar libros.

Pronto, Natalia se sintió muy distinta a como había sido durante toda su vida. Podía ejercer la profesión que siempre había deseado, sin ningún impedimento por parte de nadie, y con un lugar al que ir acabada su jornada.

La joven rusa tenía que tratar con todo tipo de enfermos, desde los leves que tenían alguna que otra herida fea, nada que Natalia no pudiera curar, hasta otros cuya gravedad era tal que a veces estaban en el filo entre la vida y la muerte. La gran mayoría no solía darle conversación, y los que se la daban normalmente le contaban historias sobrecogedoras en las que, a veces, veían morir a un familiar o amigo. A Natalia esas historias le llegaban al corazón de manera muy hiriente, pero la chica no decía nada.

Y entonces, una mañana a principios de abril, llegó una persona que cambiaría la vida de Natalia para siempre.


	3. Luz estelar

**Corazón de hielo**

**Capítulo 03: Luz estelar**

Los días de invierno fueron quedando atrás para dar paso a la primavera, aunque ésta no se sintió hasta entrados ya a principios de abril. Atrás había quedado ya la guerra, tras ser firmado el Tratado de Versalles el 11 de noviembre del año anterior. Natalia llevaba ya más de un año trabajando en el Hôtel-Dieu, el hospital más antiguo de París, y la verdad era que se sentía bastante contenta. A pesar de haber dejado atrás a su familia, cosa que le dolía en el alma, había tenido la inmensa fortuna de conseguir un trabajo como el que tenía, que de hecho era el que siempre había deseado.

Las jornadas de medio día en el hospital se habían convertido en una parte importante de la nueva vida de Natalia. A pesar de que algunos pacientes morían, ya que muchos eran heridos de guerra cuyas heridas eran en numerosas ocasiones incurables, otros eran personas de la ciudad que estaban allí por enfermedades o bien para ser operados.

Natalia fue asignada a una zona de rehabilitación. Tenía que ayudar a los pacientes a volver a caminar (en la gran mayoría de los casos) o mover alguna articulación atrofiada, e incluso a veces, tenía que limpiarles y curarles heridas que aún no habían sanado. Solía no conversar mucho con ellos, aunque muchas veces se veía en la obligación de ello, ya que eran ellos los que comenzaban a hablar, y no quería ser maleducada no respondiéndoles.

El 5 de abril de 1919 llegó a la zona de rehabilitación un muchacho joven. Era rubio arenoso, con unos vivos ojos azules y una sonrisa que hacía derretir los corazones de todos, menos el de Natalia. El corazón helado de la joven no podía ser derretido por nada ni nadie, y menos por un chico como aquel. Natalia decidió, prematuramente, que Alfred Jones le caía mal. Era escandaloso, tenía una risa muy estridente, y era el típico chico (bueno, más que chico sería más preciso considerarlo hombre. Tenía veinticinco años recién cumplidos, aunque era bastante infantil) que a todos caía bien. Sin embargo, Natalia nunca había entrado en el mismo saco en el que estaba la mayoría de la gente.

Para colmo de males, a Natalia le tocó estar pendiente de Alfred y varios hombres más durante bastantes horas al día. La chica bufó, pero no se quejó. Sabía que por más que lo pidiera, Madame Marie se negaría a cambiarle de pacientes. No daría el brazo a torcer, y sería una pérdida de tiempo. Por lo tanto la chica se decantó por ser lo más callada y reservada con el norteamericano. Su turno comenzaba a las 10 de la mañana, y terminaba a las 8 de la noche, con un pequeño descanso de 14:00 a 14:30 para almorzar.

-Buenos días.-sonrió Alfred. Cada mañana era igual. Natalia llegaba para cambiarle los vendajes que tenía en el torso, le limpiaba las heridas, y finalmente le ponía gasas y una venda nueva. Todo lo mismo hasta que Alfred por fin pudo estar en disposición de levantarse de la cama y caminar, cosa a la que Natalia iba a tener que ayudarle a partir de ese momento. Estaban a principios de mayo, ya hacía un mes desde que Alfred había llegado, y Natalia sentía que la cosa iba para largo. Suspirando resignada, Natalia le devolvió el saludo.

-¿Cómo estás hoy?-intentó una vez más el joven entablar una conversación. Pero la enfermera era reticente a hablarle.

-Bien-respondió simplemente, comenzando el proceso de todos los días.

-Ya tengo bastante mejor las heridas-comentó Alfred orgulloso. A Natalia le recordó a un niño pequeño, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a limpiar los dos cortes profundos que tenía el hombre en el costado derecho. Como el mismo Alfred había dicho, se veían mejor, pero aún eran graves.

-¿Puedes caminar bien con esto aquí?-preguntó Natalia más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-A veces me molesta un poco, pero no es para tanto.

La conversación volvió a morir ahí, ya que Natalia volvió a sumirse en un silencio que Alfred intentó romper de muchas maneras, pero la rusa era firme en su propósito, por lo que a la media hora Alfred tiró la toalla y dejó de intentar charlar.

El resto de su jornada Natalia se la pasó cuidando de los otros pacientes que estaban a su cargo, quienes afortunadamente eran más callados que Alfred. Éste, por su parte, se había quedado enfurruñado en su cama. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Natalia se sintió un poco mal por haber sido tan cortante con él, pero no podía evitarlo: No le gustaba la gente, y a causa de ello estaba más sola que la una. Si fuera más sociable quizás ya habría conseguido hacerse amiga de las demás enfermeras, puesto que eran de edad cercana a la suya. Sin embargo, Natalia se mostraba apartada de las relaciones sociales. Siempre había sido así, y no veía por qué debía de cambiar eso.

-Ya me voy.

Alfred alzó la cabeza. Había estado mirando hacia el techo, pues no tenía mucho más que hacer. Al oír la voz de Natalia dirigió su mirada hacia la enfermera, quien estaba de pie junto a su lecho, con una expresión tranquila.

-¿Y por qué me lo dices? Pensaba que me odiabas-dijo Alfred frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, aún rencoroso.

-¿Tal vez porque estás a mi cuidado y debo estar pendiente de que estés bien?

-Estaría bien si al menos me tratases con amabilidad y no fueses tan fría.

Natalia rodó los ojos.

-Escúchame, Jones, me tengo que ir ya. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo? Dímelo porque ya me toca irme.

Alfred se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio, hasta que por fin habló.

-Estoy bien. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

A pesar de haberse despedido, Natalia se quedó parada junto a la cama de Alfred, quien la miró curioso.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Yo… No puedo evitar ser como soy. Tienes razón, soy fría y poco amable. Pero esa es mi personalidad, y no puedo cambiarlo. Tendrás que acostumbrarte.

La verdad, no sabía por qué había dicho eso. Por qué había tenido que excusarse por su comportamiento. Sin embargo, había algo en Alfred que la atraía aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Tal vez era porque, en algunas cosas, parecía ser el tipo de hombre amable y atento que había sido Toris, a pesar de que su personalidad distara bastante de la del lituano.

-No te preocupes. Simplemente estoy harto de no tener a nadie con quien hablar-dijo Alfred bajando la mirada hacia su regazo-. Antes tenía a mis amigos y compañeros, pero luego nos alistamos en el ejército y vinimos a luchar a Europa. No sé qué fue de ellos ya que nos separaron, aunque supongo que muchos habrán muerto.

Natalia se sintió mal al escuchar eso. Tampoco le costaba tanto tener al menos una pequeña conversación con ese hombre cada día, ¿no? Se le veía realmente triste en soledad. Era una de esas personas que no podían soportar sentirse solas.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Natalia, agachando también ella la mirada-. Supongo que, si quieres, mañana podemos hablar. Aunque no sea una chica de muchas palabras.

-Gracias-Alfred le dedicó una mirada sincera. Por primera vez, desde que había dejado a Iván atrás, Natalia sintió como sus mejillas le ardían al recibir ese tipo de palabras por parte de un hombre. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa… No. No podía gustarle Alfred.

-Me voy ya-se despidió dándose la vuelta para ir a paso rápido hacia la salida, asustada por sus pensamientos. Se había sentido por unos momentos de la misma manera en la que se sentía cuando había estado junto a Iván.

Se fue a la casa y allí, sin querer darle más vuelta a sus sentimientos, se puso a preparar la cena. Cuando llegó Madame Marie de su turno ambas charlaron mientras tomaban la cena en el comedor y charlaban sobre cosas aleatorias, algunas relacionadas con el hospital.

A partir de ese día, la enfermera intentó ser un poco más amable con Alfred. Le iba a costar, pero todo era por tal de verle de nuevo feliz. No soportaba estar rodeada de gente negativa; bastante tenía con sí misma.

* * *

-¿Podemos ir a pasear a los jardines? Estoy harto de estar encerrado en estas cuatro paredes, y no creo que me viniese mal un poco de aire fresco.

Alfred estaba bastante mejor, y hacía poco que le habían permitido poder levantarse y caminar. Los primeros momentos fueron horribles, aunque luego sus andares se fueron volviendo más normales en vez de rígidos y poco naturales, como al principio.

-¿Te sientes capaz de bajar las escaleras hasta allí?

Alfred asintió enérgico, por lo que Natalia, tras comunicárselo a Madame Marie, quien le dio el visto bueno, tomó al americano del brazo y comenzó a caminar, a pasos lentos, hacia el lugar al que Jones había pedido ir.

A veces Alfred soltaba quejidos y se llevaba una mano al costado, en donde tenía las heridas. A pesar de que no cojeaba al andar, tenía que ir despacio.

-Me encanta la vista que hay desde aquí.-susurró Alfred, mirando hacia las torres de Notre-Dame, visibles desde el jardín.

Natalia dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba clavada la mirada de Alfred, y se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que no le gustaba demasiado aquella catedral. A pesar de ser tan conocida y admirada, para Natalia las catedrales que le inspiraban respeto eran aquellas que había dejado atrás en su país natal.

-¿Qué opinas tú?-Alfred se había cansado del silencio, y una vez más volvía a la carga. Natalia suspiró resignada, dispuesta a hablar con el hombre, tal como se había propuesto.

-No me parece tan impresionante como dicen... pero no está mal.

-A mí me encanta.-admitió Alfred sin despegar la vista de las torres. Se veían cortadas a causa del mismo hospital.-Me recuerda a cuando era un chiquillo y la estudié en una asignatura de arte. La verdad es que en aquel momento esto no me parecía más que un muermo; un edificio cuya arquitectura era demasiado complicada, y memorizar todas sus características me era insufrible... Pero ahora que la tengo delante de mi, no puedo más que estar contento por saber muchas cosas sobre ella.

Natalia se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando al hombre. No había esperado que Alfred tuviese interés en temas culturales. Pensaba que al americano le gustarían más las cuestiones bélicas. Pero se equivocaba. Entonces recordó unas palabras que su hermana solía decirle de vez en cuando. _"Eres demasiado prejuiciosa, Natalia"._

-No sabía que te gustaba la arquitectura...-atinó a decir Natalia. Recordó que su hermana solía decirle que debía conocer bien las personas antes de juzgarlas. Si estuviera ahí, a Yekaterina le caería bien Alfred. Era el tipo de persona con la que a su hermana le gustaba juntarse. Abiertas y sinceras.

-La verdad es que sí. Me fascina-dijo Alfred, desviando por fin la mirada hacia los ojos de Natalia, quien aún tenía la mirada fija en su propio regazo-. Siempre quise estudiar arquitectura, o alguna carrera relacionada con la construcción. No me malinterpretes, cuando digo la construcción me refiero a los diseños de los edificios, no hacerlos yo mismo. Pensé en estudiar ingeniería tal vez... Pero entonces estalló la guerra y tuve que venir aquí, a Europa, a combatir.

-¿Cuántos años tenías cuando estalló?-preguntó Natalia con curiosidad.

-20... A un mes de los 21. Sé que debería haber empezado los estudios universitarios antes, pero tras la muerte de mi padre cuando tenía catorce años, me fui con mi madre a su pueblo, y allí es donde está ahora mi casa. Perdí dos años de clase, ya que me encerré en mi casa y no quise saber nunca más nada del mundo. Con el paso del tiempo empecé a cambiar de opinión y volví a vivir la vida, que es lo que mi padre hubiese querido... Así que por la mañana asistía a clases en un instituto que estaba a media hora del pueblo, y por la tarde trabajaba con mi familia en el campo. Tenía muchas ganas de aprender rápido y así poder ir a una prestigiosa universidad... Pero con la guerra todo se complicó. A pesar de que no tenía lugar en América, tuve que alistarme al ejército, y cuando Estados Unidos entró a la guerra, ahí iba yo. La verdad, he tenido bastante suerte hasta ahora... Ha habido muchas ocasiones en las que podría haber muerto, pero sin embargo aquí estoy; de una pieza, y vivo. Y esa es mi historia, por así decirlo.

-Vaya...-fue lo primero que Natalia dijo cuando Alfred terminó de narrar su relato. Definitivamente, ese día Alfred le estaba dando bastantes sorpresas-. Siento lo de tu padre.

-Era mayor, y murió a causa de un paro cardiaco. En parte me lo esperaba, ¿sabes? Él lo sabía, que tenía problemas circulatorios y que algún día su corazón petaría. Pero no me imaginé que fuese a ser tan pronto... El caso es que lo tengo superado, y ya no me apena tanto hablar de su muerte-confesó Alfred sonriendo con nostalgia.

Natalia se mantuvo en silencio hasta que, impulsada por la confianza que le inspiraba el americano, decidió sincerarse con él.

-Yo estoy en una situación parecida a la tuya... Aunque en mi caso, he perdido a toda mi familia.

Alfred abrió los ojos como platos, centrando su atención en Natalia, atónito.

-¿Cómo? Pero...

-Eso es un tema del que no me apetece conversar ahora mismo-le cortó la chica-. Es reciente, por lo que aún no quiero tratar eso... En realidad, no sé cómo es que te lo estoy contando a ti, un completo desconocido.

-No soy un desconocido, soy Alfred-dijo el joven infantilmente-. Nos conocemos desde hace casi dos meses...

-Un mes. Llevas sólo un mes aquí, aunque para ti haya sido eterno... -contradijo Natalia, mientras una muy leve sonrisa asomaba por sus labios, que para Alfred no pasó desapercibida. Pero conociendo a la enfermera, lo mejor era quedarse callado.

Pasaron diez minutos en silencio, tras los cuales Alfred pidió volver al edificio. Natalia asintió y le llevó a su cama, situada en el ala norte, en una habitación con una cincuentena de camas más. La de Alfred estaba bajo una ventana, por lo que estaba completamente iluminada durante el día.

-Ya me voy. Tengo que pasar a ver a los demás enfermos-le informó Natalia, tras ayudar al americano a tumbarse en la cama.

-¿Volverás luego?-preguntó Alfred con cara de cordero degollado. Natalia quiso negarse, pero curiosamente se acabó encontrando afirmando que más tarde se pasaría a verle.

El resto de la jornada Natalia se lo pasó reprochándose por su comportamiento. ¿Desde cuándo se dejaba llevar por las peticiones infantiles de los pacientes? Y lo que era peor, ¿desde cuándo le prometía cosas a Alfred Jones? Se suponía que no le caía bien, ¿no? Aunque, después de haber mantenido aquella charla tan personal en los jardines, se dio cuenta de que Jones no era como había pensado en un principio.

Llegaron las 19:45 y Natalia se adentró en la sala de enfermos en la que Alfred se encontraba. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia su cama, ya que había algunos pacientes que ya dormían, y se lo encontró leyendo algo que parecía ser un folleto.

-Ya acaba mi turno.

Los ojos de Alfred se elevaron al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, y al ver a la chica mirándole expectante a los pies de la cama, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Has venido!-exclamó emocionado.

-¡Shh! Habla más bajo, que estamos en un hospital-le reprendió Natalia, acercándose a él.

-Lo siento, pero no he podido evitar emocionarme al ver que has cumplido tu promesa.

-No era una promesa-Natalia rodó los ojos-. Bueno, ya he venido, ¿quieres algo antes de que me vaya?

-En realidad sólo quería que te pasaras a despedirte de mi-se sinceró Alfred. Al ver la expresión confusa de Natalia se apresuró a explicarle-. Después de todo, eres la única persona que se ha interesado por mi desde que llegué aquí.

Natalia se mantuvo unos momentos en silencio, sin saber qué responderle.

-Espero que te mejores. Adiós.

Dejando a Alfred con la palabra en la boca, Natalia viró sobre sus talones y abandonó a toda prisa la gran sala. Estaba confusa. ¿Debería haberle dicho otra cosa? Sí, ¿pero qué?

-Natalia, ¿vuelves ya a casa?

La voz de Madame Marie interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven enfermera, quien se giró hacia la mujer asintiendo.

-Ya ha terminado mi turno.

La otra mujer le dedicó una sonrisa, diciendo que no tardaría mucho en volver también ella a la casa.

Cuando Natalia salió por las puertas del hospital ya estaba todo el cielo oscuro. Sin embargo, la iluminación de las farolas era más que suficiente. Fue a pie hasta la casa de Madame Marie, ya que se encontraba solo a un distrito de distancia. Además, quería que le diese aire fresco después de estar tanto tiempo en el hospital. Una vez que hubo llegado a la casa, la chica se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió de ropa. Tomó el libro que se estaba leyendo en aquel momento y se sentó en una butaca junto a la chimenea del salón, para despejarse así de todo. Pero el recuerdo de Alfred la invadía. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle? Total, solo era un paciente más.

Al día siguiente Natalia despertó mareada y con mal cuerpo. Quizás le habían contagiado algún virus en el hospital… De todas formas, se sentía no muy mal, por lo que decidió ir a trabajar.

Su evolución a lo largo del día fue empeorando aunque ella quisiese negarlo, y hasta el mismo Alfred se dio cuenta cuando la muchacha fue a cambiarle el vendaje.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó con un atisbo de preocupación el norteamericano, viendo que la enfermera se llevaba una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos.

-S-Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansada.

Alfred hizo una mueca, sin estar seguro de que fueran ciertas las palabras de Natalia.

-Pareces que tienes la mente en otra parte.

Natalia abrió los ojos, clavando su fría mirada en los azulados iris de Alfred, pensando que en parte tenía razón. Estaba preocupada por su salud, ya que el malestar había ido a más. Pero, a pesar de todo, no quería irse a la cas aún…

-Tonterías.

Natalia dio fin a la conversación con un tono de voz cortante, y se levantó de golpe, lo que le vino peor, ya que un súbito mareo se apoderó ella y la hizo sentarse en la orilla de la cama de Alfred.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Alfred, ya realmente preocupado, tomando a Natalia de un brazo. Ésta había enterrado su rostro entre sus manos y no respondió nada. Sólo cuando se sintió mejor, varios minutos después, y se quitó las manos de la cara, vio que Alfred había llamado a otra enfermera y ambos la miraban preocupados.

-¿Te encuentras mal, Natalia?

La otra enfermera era una muchacha de su edad, o un poco más mayor, cuyo nombre era Sophie. Se había acuclillado un poco para quedar a la altura de la rusa, quien asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Estás muy pálida. Ven, creo que deberías comunicárselo a Madame Marie.

Sophie la tomó de la mano con delicadeza y se la llevó hacia otra sala. Natalia solo fue consciente de que Sophie y Madame Marie intercambiaban unas palabras, hasta que finalmente le dijeron que se fuera a casa. Natalia obedeció, sabiendo que eso era lo mejor, y, acompañada de Sophie en todo momento, se dirigió en metro hacia la casa en la que se estaba hospedando. El día se le pasó muy lento a Natalia, quien, tras asegurarle a Sophie que se sentía mejor, se quedó sola hasta que por la noche llegó la propietaria de la casa, quien fue a revisar el estado de Natalia. Estaba un poco mejor, pero tenía fiebre.

Tras varios días enferma, Natalia volvió a la rutina. La verdad era que estar inactiva, sin nada que hacer, era algo que no le gustaba nada. Cuando entró en la amplia sala llena de camas se dirigió hacia varios enfermos graves, que habían llegado allí durante su ausencia. Sin embargo, a quien tenía ganas de ver era a Alfred. Por extraño que sonase, había extrañado sus preguntas.

El día que volvió al hospital, sin embargo, le comunicaron que Alfred había sido dado de alta. Natalia sintió como algo moría en su interior, como si se deshinchase de golpe. Adiós a volver a ver al chico de nuevo, y adiós a la única persona que le había importado desde que había llegado a París.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que había vuelto al trabajo.

Natalia salió del hospital y aún había luz solar, lo que la animó un poco. El cambio de hora se notaba más por la tarde que por la mañana, y prefería volver a la casa cuando aún había luz del día.

Caminó, perdida en sus pensamientos, por la plaza que había ante su lugar de trabajo, cuando una voz conocida captó su atención.

-¿Me permite acompañarla, Miss?

Natalia se quedó durante unos segundos sin habla. Tras ella, con una chaqueta gris, bastante elegante, sobre una camisa oscura y pantalones vaqueros, estaba Alfred, sonriente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Se acercó a ella con andares lentos, y prosiguió hablando.

-Llevo un rato aquí, esperando a que salieras-afirmó agachando la vista a sus zapatos, como avergonzado.

-¿Dónde estabas?-fue lo primero que Natalia logró decir. Para ser sincera, le había dolido que Alfred se hubiese ido mientras ella estaba enferma, y así no haberse podido despedir de él. Aunque no le gustase admitirlo, el norteamericano le había acabado resultando una persona interesante, y la verdad era que le interesaba mantener el contacto con él una vez saliese del hospital.

-Mi tía tiene una casa aquí, así que tan pronto como salí del hospital me dirigí hacia allí. Se alegró bastante de verme, ya que no sabía si seguía vivo o no, y de paso aproveché para escribir una carta a mi madre. Eso fue hace cinco días, y desde entonces he estado liado en casa de mi tía ayudándola a hacer bastantes cosas, por eso no he venido antes a verte.

Esa última explicación, o más bien justificación, que había sido completamente innecesaria, hizo sentir a Natalia como si una pequeña llama se prendiera en su pecho. Era una sensación reconfortante, esa de saber que le importaba a alguien. Aunque, a pesar de todo, la chica no dibujó expresión alguna en su rostro. Era algo habitual eso de no exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

-Entiendo-fue todo lo que dijo. Se quedó pensativa un rato, sin saber qué decir, ya que nunca se le había dado bien tratar con más personas. Sin embargo, la conversación no murió. Éstas nunca acababan si Alfred Jones estaba envuelto en ellas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? No tengo nada más que hacer. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no es importante-sonrió Alfred, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Natalia asintió secamente, antes de girarse hacia el puente.

-¿Vives lejos de aquí?

-No mucho, pero suelo tomar el metro para llegar hasta la casa.

-¿La casa? Lo dices como si no fuese tu casa.

Natalia se mordió el labio. Había esperado que el hombre no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello, de que no se refería a su casa, sino a una casa, por lo que decidió explicarle su situación actual.

-En realidad no es mi casa… E-Estoy viviendo de alquiler-dijo rápidamente. No estaba mintiendo en realidad: Madame Marie le mandaba hacer la colada o limpiar la casa cada día, lo que se podía considerar en parte el precio a pagar por estar viviendo en su inmueble.

-¿Y eso? ¿Es que acaso te han echado de casa?

Natalia rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué había veces en las que el americano hacía preguntas tan idiotas?

-¿Cómo me van a echar de casa, alma de cántaro, estando en un periodo de guerras? Además, ya te conté que perdí a mi familia.

-La guerra ya ha acabado…-murmuró Alfred, con la boca pequeña. Al escuchar lo último alzó las cejas, recordando-es verdad. Perdón por olvidarlo.

-Era una manera de hablar. Ya sé que ya ha acabado. Y menos mal. Me refiero a que estamos en un momento crucial, de debilidad económica, social y política, por lo que mis padres…-no me echarían de casa. ¿Pero no era eso lo que habían hecho, mirado desde otra perspectiva? La habían animado-por no decir obligado- a que se fuese de la casa, a abandonar el país para llegar a París, huyendo de la Revolución de Octubre. Pero… ellos se habían quedado, ¿no? Si se habían quedado debía ser por algo… Además, Alfred lo estaba entendiendo como si estuviesen muertos, ya que acababa de darle el pésame. Eso le hizo estremecerse. Quizás el chico no estaba tan equivocado del todo.

-¿Tus padres qué?-la chirriante voz de Alfred la sacó de su tren de pensamiento.

-Nada-respondió con frialdad Natalia. El tono de voz le había cambiado con esos pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien? Parece que te has enfadado de repente.

-Enhorabuena, genio.

Alfred frunció el ceño.

-¿Sabes? Odio cuando te da la vena bipolar y pasas de estar normal a estar fría y distante con la gente que te rodea.

-Te felicito de nuevo. Por fin te das cuenta de que no soy la persona que esperabas-le refutó Natalia, frunciendo ella también el ceño. No tenía ganas de soportar en ese momento las quejas del americano acerca de su personalidad.

Habían llegado a la boca del metro. Natalia se introdujo en él, pensando que Alfred se negaría a seguir acompañándola, molesto con sus modales. Sin embargo, no tuvo esa suerte. Oyó las pisadas del americano tras de ella, por lo que suspiró, esperando que no la volviese a bombardear con una nueva ronda de preguntas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué has pensado para cambiar tan súbitamente de actitud?-quiso saber Alfred posicionándose a su derecha. Parecía más calmado que antes, lo que era algo bueno.

-He recordado una cosa-respondió Natalia. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que por fin llegó el tren, en el que había pocas personas.

-¿A cuántas paradas está tu casa?-preguntó Alfred mientras subía junto a ella al tren y se sentaban en unos incómodos asientos que iban al sentido contrario de la marcha.

-A dos, si mal no recuerdo.

Para ser sincera, Natalia nunca había contado el número de paradas que había desde el Hospital hasta la casa de Madame Marie. Simplemente estaba atenta a los nombres de las paradas y simplemente se bajaba cuando llegaba a su destino.

Alfred se mantuvo callado durante el trayecto. Natalia, incómoda, no sabía como comportarse. Nunca había estado acostumbrada a que la gente socializase con ella así de buenas a primeras, con la única excepción de Toris…

-Por cierto, sé que es de mala educación preguntarlo, pero ¿cuántos años tienes?

Esa pregunta le pilló totalmente desprevenida a Natalia. Alfred había roto el silencio de una manera bastante inusual. ¿Quién demonios va preguntando por ahí sobre la edad de la gente?

-C-Creo que veinte-respondió vacilante la chica, sonrojándose.

-¿Cómo que crees? ¿Has perdido la cuenta acaso?-preguntó Alfred alzando una ceja, y juzgando por la expresión avergonzada que estaba poniendo Natalia se podía afirmar que la joven no estaba mintiendo.

-Perdí la cuenta cuando huí de Rusia. Ya sabes, estalló la Revolución… y con ella dejé atrás muchas cosas de mi antigua vida.

Alfred se mantuvo pensativo, sin quitarle la vista de encima, lo que provocó que sus mejillas se tiñeran más aún de rojo.

-¿Q-Qué? Tú habrías hecho lo mismo. Cuando estás en una situación así, tan desesperada, te olvidas de todo, y lo único que importa es llegar vivo al día de mañana, y no piensas en cosas tan irrelevantes como tu cumpleaños-se excusó Natalia.

El tren se frenó al llegar a una de todas sus paradas. Siendo ésta en la que Natalia se bajaba, la chica se dio cuenta a tiempo y descendió del tren junto con Alfred.

-No me habías dicho que eras rusa…

-Pues sí, lo soy-se encogió de hombros Natalia.

-Y… ¿recuerdas al menos cuando era tu cumpleaños?-preguntó Alfred, mientras iban de camino a la calle.

-En el calendario que usábamos allí, en Rusia, las fechas eran y son distintas a las que usáis vosotros aquí en occidente. Mi cumpleaños era el 20 de febrero, aunque no sé con qué fecha se corresponde en tu calendario.

-Eso es fácil de averiguar-repuso Alfred con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Bueno, en realidad me gustaría que siguiera siendo el 20 de febrero-repuso Natalia.

-Pues entonces, que sea el 20 de febrero-sonrió el americano.

El aire les dio de lleno al salir a la calle. Natalia cerró los ojos, sintiendo un poco de frío.

-¿Queda cerca tu casa? Bueno, la casa.

-A un par de manzanas.

Del camino a la casa, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Natalia iba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y Alfred caminaba tranquilamente, observando detalladamente los edificios.

-Aquí es.

Estaban junto al portal de un bloque de pisos no muy alto. Natalia sacó las llaves de su bolso y se giró hacia el muchacho.

-Gracias, supongo, por acompañarme.

-Ha sido todo un placer-rió Alfred llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Natalia le dio la espalda y se dispuso a abrir el portal. Una vez abierto, sintió como le tomaban del brazo antes de internarse en el piso.

-Por cierto-Alfred la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos, que a Natalia le recordó a un niño pequeño lleno de ilusión-, ¿te gustaría salir en una cita conmigo? Puedo ir a recogerte del Hospital cuando termine tu turno, y luego ya vamos a cenar por ahí. ¿Qué te parece?

Natalia se quedó paralizada.

-¿U-Una cita?-preguntó en un hilillo de voz.

-Sí-sonrió Alfred.

-P-Pero…

-Puedes negarte si no quieres… Aunque la verdad es que me gustaría poder seguir viéndote más. Me caes bien.

Tras sopesarlo durante unos momentos que a ambos les parecieron eternos, Natalia asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. P-Pero…

-¿Te paso a recoger mañana, entonces?-propuso el chico con una gran sonrisa, bastante entusiasmado.

-Preferiría venir antes a casa.

-Pues entonces dime a que hora vengo.

-A las nueve.

-Está bien. A esa hora estaré aquí mañana-dijo Alfred, refiriéndose al portal.

Natalia asintió y se escabulló hacia la casa de Madame Marie, situada en el bajo. Una vez dentro, se llevó la cabeza a las manos, sin saber qué había hecho. Había aceptado a tener una cita. Y con Alfred. Con el muchacho al que tanto había detestado al principio, cuando apenas se conocían. ¿Había hecho bien? No podía negar que el estadounidense era atractivo y amable, pero de ahí a que le gustara había un trecho grande. Además… No estaba segura de poderse enamorar de nadie. Más que poder, querer. Tras el desengaño que había sufrido con Iván, no estaba dispuesta a volver a exponer su corazón a otra persona.

* * *

El día siguiente no fue como Natalia había esperado.

Desde que amaneció, la chica estuvo sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. ¡Por favor, si sólo era una cita! Además, ni que le gustase Alfred…

Su jornada en el hospital pasó de manera penosa. El temblor de las manos no se le iba, a pesar de ser muy leve. Y su mente no estaba centrada en lo que hacía. Así no podía trabajar. Casi le echó alcohol en una herida de un paciente en vez de agua oxigenada, entre muchas de las cosas torpes que hizo ese día.

Cuando llegó la hora de volver a casa, Natalia estaba que temblaba, aunque por fuera aparentaba una falsa seguridad. El viaje en metro hasta la casa se le hizo más corto que nunca. Fue a la casa y allí se vio negra para elegir un atuendo adecuado para la cita. ¿Debía ir arreglada, o por el contrario ir casual? Apenas tenía diez minutos para elegir, y aún le faltaba maquillarse y peinarse, por no mencionar que debía elegir ya la ropa. Se acabó decidiendo por un vestido de tonos oscuros con mangas cortas. Se soltó el cabello del moño que portaba normalmente y salió así al portal cuando eran las 9 en punto tras maquillarse. Estaba bastante nerviosa. Mucho más de lo que había creído. Después de todo, nunca la habían invitado a una cita, y menos un hombre como Alfred.

-¡Wow, estás preciosa!-Alfred soltó con sorpresa al ver a la chica.

Natalia rodó los ojos, esbozando una muy leve sonrisa.

-Cállate y no hagas ningún comentario más.

-Pero… ¡Es que mírate!-exclamó Alfred, aún sin salir de su asombro. Siempre se había sentido atraído por la rusa, pero jamás había pensado que ésta fuese tan hermosa. Sus labios, carnosos, estaban recubiertos de brillo, y Alfred solamente quería besarlos. Su vestido, a pesar de no ser muy común, le encajaba perfectamente y se adaptaba grácilmente a su bien formada figura. El cabello, de un tono más rubio que el suyo, le caía en cascada por la espalda, aunque un par de mechones sobresalían por delante de sus hombros, enmarcando su rostro-. Estás preciosa. Pareces una diosa.

Natalia sintió su rostro enrojecer al escuchar los halagos del mayor.

-¿A dónde vas a llevarme?-preguntó para cambiar de tema, sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Había pensado en que eligieras tú-respondió el chico, aún embelesado con la visión que tenía ante sus ojos.

-La verdad… Me gustaría ir a algún restaurante bueno, pero simple.

Alfred asintió. Comenzaron a andar, conversando sobre temas banales. Natalia se fijó entonces en los atuendos que portaba Alfred. Un pantalón de traje, y una camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta negra. Simple, pero elegante.

Llegaron a un restaurante que resultó ser del gusto de Natalia, situado en una calle poco concurrida.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Alfred junto a Natalia, mientras observaban aún en la calle el menú que había situado en la puerta. Natalia asintió mientras leía tranquilamente la lista de vinos.

-Sí, ¿qué piensas tú?

-Me parece estupendo-sonrió Alfred, entrando delante de la chica al local.

Había personas en el restaurante, aunque no se podía decir que estuviera especialmente lleno. Alfred y Natalia se sentaron en una mesa para dos en una esquina, desde la que se podía ver todo lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes ya lo que vas a pedir?-preguntó Alfred mientras esperaban al camarero para que les tomara nota de lo que iban a comer.

-Aún no…-respondió Natalia bajando su mirada por las letras en cursiva que se leían en una carta que contenía más comida que la que había en la puerta del restaurante, donde había mirado antes con Alfred.

Cuando vino el camarero, ambos tenían ya claro lo que querían cenar.

La velada pasó tranquila para ambos. Natalia poco a poco se iba tranquilizando, aunque no podía negar que aún se sentía nerviosa. Por su parte, Alfred se iba sintiendo gradualmente más nervioso. Viendo como era Natalia, seguro que él era uno de tantos. Estaba seguro de que la joven tenía pretendientes suficientes como para dar y regalar. Y claro, seguro que él era uno de tantos.

-¿En qué piensas?

La voz de Natalia le trajo de vuelta de sus cavilaciones. Estaban paseando hombro con hombro por una de las calles cercanas al Sena, desde donde tenían vistas espectaculares. Sin embargo, la calle era estrecha. De hecho, si movía la mano muy poco podía rozársela con la de la chica, quien le observaba curiosa.

-¿Que en qué pienso? En nada importante realmente…-rió Alfred, intentando quitarle importancia.

-Dímelo. Se supone que esto es una cita, no deberías estar poniendo esa cara de amargado que te traes-así, directa, Natalia le caló y tuvo que sincerarse.

-En realidad me estaba preguntando que cuál sería la razón por la que te decidiste a venir conmigo en una cita y no con otro. Quiero decir, seguro que hay muchos más hombres aparte de mi que quieren conquistarte, y bueno, solo pensaba en qué podría hacer para sobresalir de entre todos. Para no ser uno más del que luego ni te acuerdes del nombre.

Natalia se paró de golpe. ¿Había oído mal? ¿Alfred, el que traía locas a todas las enfermeras del Hospital, y seguro a todas las chicas que conocía, le estaba diciendo que qué podría hacer para destacar? Y además, había mencionado que estaba seguro que había más hombres aparte de él. Eso no se acercaba nada a la realidad, y Natalia no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

-¡No te rías! ¡Es verdad!-exclamó molesto Alfred, aunque sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿No debería decirte eso yo a ti?-preguntó la chica una vez se hubo dejado de reír.

-¿…Qué?

-De verdad, a veces pareces tonto. No te enteras de nada.

Alfred frunció el ceño ante eso, pero no dijo nada, dejando a la chica seguir hablando.

-Eres tú quien tiene una larga lista de muchachas que babean por ti, sobre todo en el hospital, no sé si te diste cuenta, que deberías, pues eso estaba en blanco y en botella, Alfred. Por otra parte, no; no tengo pretendientes ni más hombres en mi vida. Los dejé a todos atrás cuando vine aquí… y la verdad es que no me gustaría que volvieran a mi vida. No todos.

-Natalia, yo…

-Es la verdad. Eres el único hombre así importante, si es que se puede decir así, que hay ahora en mi vida. Aunque los hombres me han hecho demasiado daño. El suficiente como para no querer saber de ellos en una temporada…-le cortó Natalia sonrojándose, pero el americano siguió hablando.

-Te veo y siento que eres demasiado para mi. No debería idealizarte tanto, porque eres humana al igual que yo, y sabemos bien que los seres humanos somos imperfectos. Pero cuando te miro veo a una chica llena de perfección que hace que se me derrita el corazón. Me haces perder la cabeza, Natalia, y siento que en el pasado te hayan hecho daño, que te hayan roto el corazón. Está bien que no quieras hablar de eso conmigo, pero por favor, dame al menos la oportunidad de entrar a tu corazón. No puedo prometerte amor eterno, porque la vida da muchas vueltas, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que te amo hoy. Te amo esta noche, Natalia, y te he amado desde el momento en el que empezaste a volcarte en mí, conociéndome verdaderamente y no simplemente flirteando conmigo, como hacían el resto de enfermeras. Por favor, dame una oportunidad. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

La manera en que Alfred pronunció su discurso era equiparable a una propuesta de matrimonio, que hizo que Natalia enrojeciera a medida que el hombre iba hablando.

Natalia se dio cuenta en ese momento, mientras el americano iba confesándose, que éste era alguien demasiado especial. Desde el primer momento en que le había conocido, se había dado cuenta de que el hombre brillaba con luz propia; como una estrella. Pero no había sido consciente hasta ese momento que le gustaba. Que Alfred Jones le gustaba de verdad.

-B-Bueno, di algo, ¿no?-susurró Alfred tras casi un minuto sumidos en silencio.

Natalia esbozó una leve sonrisa, habiendo tomado ya una decisión.

-V-Vale. Sí, sí quiero salir contigo.


	4. Limerencia

_¡Hola! Al igual que con mi otro fanfic, _Toxic_, he conseguido superar el hiatus y terminar la historia. Disfruten de la lectura :)_

* * *

**Corazón de hielo**

**Capítulo 04: Limerencia**

Natalia siempre había estado orgullosa de sus decisiones. Solía barajas sus opciones y al final se decidía por la que más le convencía. Salía airosa de todos sus problemas, y eso era algo que todo el mundo le hacía notar. Sin embargo, en cuanto se trataba de sus propios sentimientos la cosa era totalmente diferente. Nunca había sido muy buena expresándolos. Siempre los había guardado para sí misma, sin dejar la posibilidad que nadie sobrepasase esa barrera entre su verdadero ser y la fachada que mostraba hacia afuera. Quizás fue gracias a Toris que aprendió a exteriorizarlos levemente. El chico había sido un fuerte apoyo emocional para ella, aunque la chica nunca se lo hubiese hecho saber.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Alfred le había pedido salir y, cosa que hasta a ella misma le seguía sorprendiendo, había aceptado. Lo que le sorprendía no era el hecho en sí de que Alfred se lo hubiese pedido. Era una persona que se había encariñado con ella durante su estadía en el hospital, y ella, quizás por primera vez en su vida, se había esforzado en escuchar. Escuchar sus penas, sus sueños, sus deseos… Se había esforzado en entender al chico de la sempiterna sonrisa. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado o estaba cambiando dentro de ella para aceptar salir con él. Nunca habría aceptado a una propuesta tan "comprometida". No a menos que fuese Iván quien se lo pidiese. Sin embargo, ese Alfred le estaba enseñando a ver el mundo de distinta manera, y su energía y ganas de vivir se las había ido contagiando a la joven, quien cada vez estaba más segura que esa era la persona correcta. Alfred era el ideal de amor que Iván nunca había alcanzado.

-¿Tienes frío?

La pregunta de Alfred disipó el silencio que se había cernido entre ellos. Estaban paseando a paso tranquilo por el Puente Nuevo, sus manos entrelazadas. Ninguno sentía la necesidad de decir nada en esos momentos. Sin embargo, al ver a Natalia tiritar antes de soltar un estornudo Alfred se vio en la necesidad de preguntarle.

-Un poco.

Como el galán que era, Alfred se quitó la chaqueta informal que llevaba y se la pasó a Natalia, quien la tomó dubitativa aunque terminó por ponérsela.

-Debe ser que me estoy resfriando-dijo Natalia, en un intento de excusarse-. El frío no suele afectarme mucho. Por favor, he pasado casi toda mi vida en un país cubierto casi todo de hielo.

Alfred profirió unas suaves risas ante tal comentario.

-No necesito que te justifiques. Si tienes frío pues lo tienes y ya.

Natalia no dijo nada. Sintió que la chaqueta por dentro estaba bien forrada como de piel de oveja. Se cruzó de brazos, intentando así que se le calentasen antes.

-¿Sabes? El otro día recibí una carta de mi madre-empezó el americano a hablar, siendo escuchado con atención por Natalia-. No era muy larga, y decía que se iba a casar con un soldado que había conocido hacía casi dos años en una fiesta del pueblo. No sé qué pensar, sinceramente. Me gustaría conocerlo en persona, pero…

-Bueno-intervino la chica-. Si a tu madre le hace feliz, debería bastarte.

-No lo digo por eso. Me alegro de que ella sea feliz, pero no quiero que se enamore de un bastardo que le pueda hacer daño.

-¿Hacerle daño de qué manera?

-Hiriendo sus sentimientos. Mi madre era una persona fuerte, aunque con la muerte de mi padre cambió mucho y se volvió bastante vulnerable.

-¿Y no has barajado la posibilidad de ir tú mismo allí, de vuelta a casa, y conocer a ese tipo?

-Sí, he pensado en ello, pero por una parte no quiero volver a casa…

-¿Por qué no?

-No sé si las cosas puedan volver a ser igual después de esto… De la guerra. Ya sabes, vine a Europa con varios amigos, y la mayoría han muerto, y los otros están desaparecidos en combate.

Natalia se mordió el labio. Por una parte, entendía a Alfred. Para ella, volver a su casa también sería algo muy duro. No sabía si su familia seguía viva, y en el camino a París había perdido a su mejor amigo…

―Mentiría si te dijera que no va a ser duro―dijo la joven―. Pero la vida sigue, y no debes estancarte en el pasado. Tienes que seguir adelante. Aunque tus amigos se hayan ido, aún quedas tú.

Alfred la miró de reojo, con la mirada entristecida.

-Lo sé. Sé que tienes razón, pero aun así, no es tan fácil actuar de esa manera…

-Nadie escarmienta en cabeza ajena-suspiró Natalia-. Pero deberías intentarlo. Intentar superar tu miedo a volver a casa.

Alfred se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, hasta que terminó por resoplar.

-Podría volver para las vacaciones de Pascua…

Natalia sintió de repente un nudo en el estómago. ¿Y si Alfred no volvía? ¿Y si descubría que sus amigos desaparecidos estaban vivos y decidía quedarse en Estados Unidos? No que no quisiera lo mejor para él, pero no soportaría volverse a quedar sola…

-P-Pero volverías, ¿no?-se apresuró a preguntar con un leve temblor en la voz.

Alfred la miró atónito, como si hubiese formulado la más extraña de las preguntas.

-¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a dudarlo?

Natalia se mantuvo en tensión, sin entender bien las palabras del americano.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo esperas que me vaya sin ti y no vuelva?

Natalia intentó que el suspiro de alivio no se notase demasiado. No le fue difícil ya que Alfred se le había echado encima en un abrazo de oso que tanto solía darle, y la chica aprovechó para sonreír contra el pecho del americano.

-¿Sabes? Podrías venir conmigo y todo si quieres-propuso Alfred dando un paso atrás para poder mirar a Natalia a la cara.

-¿Ir contigo?-preguntó la chica alzando una ceja-. P-Pero… no quiero importunar a tu familia, quizás no les guste. Después de todo, solo soy…-

-¡Eres mi novia, de ninguna manera podrías importunar a mi familia!-exclamó Alfred con pasión. Un par de transeúntes se le quedaron mirando, aunque el estadounidense ni se dio cuenta.

-Pero tu novia desde hace tres meses nada más.

Alfred iba a seguir insistiendo, pero si Natalia no quería ir todavía no podía hacer nada para obligarla.

-Está bien, no vengas si no quieres…

-No es que no quiera, solo que no me parece apropiado aún.

-De acuerdo-suspiró Alfred-. Es tu decisión y la respeto, pero me gustaría que algún día conocieras a mi familia.

-No he dicho que no quiera conocerla ni nada por el estilo, Alfred-repitió Natalia, frunciendo el ceño, empezando a enfadarse con la actitud de su novio. Ya le había dicho que aún no era el momento, pero en un futuro sí, ¿por qué seguía insistiendo?

-Está bien, está bien. Lo he pillado-suspiró Alfred, dejando ya de insistir.

Durante unos momentos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Continuaron caminando hasta que Alfred fue el que retomó la conversación.

-Por cierto, ahora que caigo…-murmuró Alfred, mirando al horizonte como si recordase algo-. Mi tía me dijo que tenía pensado volver a América después de Navidad.

-Podrías ir con ella.

-No, no me has entendido bien-sonrió el americano-. Me refiero a que vuelve a América para siempre.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué va a pasar con el piso?

-Me lo dejará a mí, a mi nombre-respondió Alfred hinchando el pecho, con orgullo.

-Vaya, eso sí que es una novedad…

-Sí. De hecho…

-¿Sí?-Natalia le alentó a seguir, pero parecía que Alfred se había quedado sin palabras.

-Nada-terminó por negar con la cabeza, con una sonrisa, derrotado-. No es nada.

-No parece que no sea nada…

-Ya sabes que suelo decir muchas tonterías a veces… Lo que iba a decir iba a ser otra más-dijo Alfred encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces no la digas-pidió Natalia, rodando los ojos.

Alfred rió suavemente, apretando la mano en la que sujetaba de Natalia, con cariño.

-¿A qué hora debes volver hoy?-preguntó entonces el chico.

-No sé. Nunca tengo hora para volver. ¿Qué te crees, que soy una adolescente que vive con sus padres?

-No, pero… Sueles recogerte temprano.

-Porque estamos en invierno, tonto-respondió con una leve sonrisa Natalia, dándole un golpecito a Alfred con el hombro, quien se rió y le devolvió el golpe con más fuerza.

Continuaron paseando por los Campos Elíseos hasta que comenzó a decaer la tarde, cerniéndose la fría noche sobre París. Alfred acompañó a su chica a su casa (bueno, eso de _su casa_ no era el término correcto, pero era el que solían usar para referirse al domicilio actual de Natalia).

El invierno fue bastante frío aquel año. Sin embargo, esto no fue impedimento para que Alfred y Natalia salieran a dar largos paseos por las calles de la ciudad. En el peor de los casos, iban a casa de Alfred y pasaban allí el rato, ya que a su tía no le importaba (Por el contrario, a Madame Marie no le hacía gracia que Alfred estuviese en su casa, alegaba que no le inspiraba confianza…).

Natalia había terminado por caerle bastante bien a Josephine, la tía de su novio, y le encantaba que la rusa les fuese a visitar.

El invierno llegó a su apogeo, y con él la vuelta de Alfred, con su tía Josephine, a América.

Natalia le había prometido ir a despedirse de él a la estación, y allí estaba aquella mañana de principios de febrero, bastante temprano, en la Estación de San Lázaro. Alfred y su tía aún no hacían acto de presencia, y la joven empezaba a impacientarse.

-¡Natalia!

El grito no podía ser de nadie más. Natalia se giró haciendo los ojos en blanco, a pesar de que una sonrisa se vislumbraba en sus labios, y se giró hacia Alfred, que iba con una espléndida sonrisa hacia ella, seguido pocos metros detrás de su tía, quien definitivamente no podía seguir el vivaz ritmo de su sobrino.

-Has tardado-le regañó Natalia cuando el joven estuvo más cerca. Este se encogió de hombros y soltó con delicadeza las dos pesadas maletas que llevaba en el suelo, antes de tomar a Natalia de la cara y acercarla hacia él para besarle con ganas, ya que estarían una temporada separados.

Natalia dio un saltito al sentir las frías manos de Alfred en su cara, y el beso le pilló por sorpresa. Se sonrió a los pocos segundos, respondiendo al beso del estadounidense. Pero un carraspeo hizo que se tuvieran que separar.

Habiendo olvidado que estaban en un lugar público, Natalia se ruborizó al ver que el carraspeo provenía de Josephine, quien miraba a la joven pareja con una ceja alzada.

-Sé que vais a estar tiempo separado, chicos, pero ahora necesito que Alfred me lleve las maletas al tren.

Alfred se rió, separándose de Natalia.

-Voy, voy, déjame despedirme de mi chica primero.

-Pero si vas a poder despedirte de ella una vez hayas subido las maletas al tren; No salimos hasta dentro de un rato.

Alfred asintió, tomando sus maletas y dirigiéndose hacia el tren, siendo seguido por su tía con los bultos más pequeños.

-¿Necesita ayuda?-preguntó Natalia a Josephine, sintiéndose inútil.

-No, tranquila, voy bien-la tranquilizó la otra mujer, sonriéndole.

Natalia se quedó mirando desde el andén como Alfred y Josephine subían al tren. No tardaron en volver. Fue Alfred el primero en bajar.

-Ya estoy aquí-sonrió el estadounidense acercándose a su novia, que sonrió de lado.

-Vaya, gracias por la información, no lo había notado.

Alfred se rió ante el sarcástico comentario de su novia, a quien se le acabó contagiando la risa.

-Anda, no me seas cinica, Natalia-pidió el chico, quitándose sus lentes para poderse limpiar las lágrimas de los ojos.

-No me dejas más opción-respondió con orgullo Natalia, cruzándose de brazos.

-Darling, vamos a estar separados durante un par de meses, no arruines nuestro último encuentro-dijo Alfred haciendo un puchero.

Natalia había abierto la boca para responderle pero se vio incapaz al ver como Alfred se echaba encima suya, besándola.

Los besos de Alfred era una de esas pocas cosas que conseguían que Natalia se olvidara del mundo. La hacían sentir viva, y desde el primero beso siempre había experimentado una fuerte conexión con el americano.

En esta ocasión, no fueron interrumpido por ningún carraspeo indeseado por parte de Tía Josephine, y ninguno de los dos supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasaron ahí, dándose el beso de despedida en la plataforma del tren, hasta que comenzaron a enviar a la gente al tren dando los últimos avisos con pitidos del tren.

-He de irme-dijo Alfred separándose pocos centímetros de los labios de Natalia, abriendo los ojos. La chica sintió el aliento del americano en sus labios, y aún con los ojos cerrados se relamió-. No tardaré en volver, lo prometo. Como muy tarde estaré aquí para mayo, principios de mayo.

-Te estaré esperando-admitió Natalia abriendo los ojos, regalándole una tímida sonrisa a Alfred.

El americano sonrió de vuelta, le hizo un cariño en la mejilla y se giró para encaminarse al tren. Natalia lo observó sin moverse de su sitio, sintiendo una punzada de melancolía en su corazón. Ya había perdido a demasiada gente, y no quería perder a Alfred, pero sabía que existía la posibilidad de que el estadounidense no volviese. Que una vez en casa se diera cuenta de cuánto la había echado de menos, y se quedase allí. Aunque, por otra parte, tenía que ser positiva. Alfred le había prometido que volvería, ¿no? Pues simplemente tenía que creer en su palabra y no dejar que los depresivos pensamientos la envolvieran.

El pitido del tren esta vez fue definitivo.

Natalia vio como Alfred se asomaba a la ventana de su compartimento y comenzaba a gritarle cosas románticas en la línea de "Estaré pensando en ti en todo momento". Sin embargo, ella se vio demasiado tímida para responderle y se limitó a despedirse con la mano, sonriéndole.

Cuando finalmente el tren se hubo ido, Natalia soltó un suspiro y se dirigió hacia la salida de la estación.

Tomó un metro cercano a la estación y veinte minutos más tarde se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa, donde estaba Madame Marie, quien estaba de vacaciones en esa semana.

-Ya he llegado-anunció Natalia cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se quitó su abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero que había junto a la entrada, para posteriormente dirigirse a la cocina, la cual soltaba un aroma que a Natalia se le hacía la boca agua.

-Ah, hola, Natalia. No te había escuchado llegar-la recibió la anciana mujer mientras cortaba verdura que iba echando poco a poco en una olla.

-Ya se ha ido Alfred.

-Lo suponía, cielo-respondió con cierto tono de ironía la mujer, sin dejar de cocinar.

Natalia resopló, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Durante unos segundos se mantuvo callada, hasta que volvió a hablar, sin importarle que a Marie le diese igual lo que le estaba contando.

-Dice que como muy tarde vuelve para mayo… Pero aun así, eso es mucho tiempo.

-El tiempo vuela, Natalia. Ya verás cómo dentro de nada le tienes aquí de vuelta.

Natalia soltó un quejido, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-¿Sabes? Esto de tener pareja es horrible. Al menos durante los primeros meses. Es todo tan "mágico"-hizo comillas con los dedos- que no soportas estar separada de la otra persona…

-Te entiendo querida, también yo he sufrido las causas del enamoramiento. Pero créeme, puedes vivir perfectamente sin la otra persona y de hecho en unos pocos meses te darás cuenta de ello.

Natalia meditó las palabras de Marie, recordando lo enamorada que estuvo de Iván. En su día dijo que estaba locamente enamorada de él y que era el amor de su vida. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años se dio cuenta de lo equivocaba y ciega que estaba…

-No es solo eso-murmuró la eslava-. Alfred es la primera persona que, después de llegar de Rusia, me ha querido y de quien me he encariñado…

Un carraspeo interrumpió los desvaríos de Natalia, quien se dio cuenta de su error y se apresuró a solventarlo.

-Aparte de usted, Marie-la vieja mujer continuó cocinando, aunque el ceño fruncido en su relajó-. Mire, yo… He perdido a muchas personas importantes en un lapso de tiempo no muy largo, ¿sabe? Y no quiero perder también a Alfred… No a él…

-Pues tendrás que confiar en su palabra, Natalia-respondió Marie encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso es lo que hago…

Y así hacía.

Quería creer con todo su corazón que Alfred volvería, que su felicidad seguiría intacta y el americano estaría junto a ella.

Los días siguientes fueron un poco más fríos. Natalia apenas los sintió, encerrada en el hospital, cuidando enfermos. Cuando salía, una vez ya se había puesto el sol, iba a paso ligero hacia la más cercana boca de metro para llegar poco tiempo después a su parada, también cerca de la casa de Madame Marie.

Cuando las semanas comenzaron a pasar, Natalia sintió la ausencia de Alfred. Cómo ya no estaba el americano esperándola a la salida del hospital, como solía hacer los viernes o cualquier otro día que podía, o cómo las tardes de domingo no salían a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Finalmente, llegó el día 1 de mayo, y con él se reavivaron las esperanzas de Natalia por que Alfred volviera a París. Pero no fue así…

La primera semana del mes se la pasó alerta, esperando que cualquier día Alfred apareciera en el hospital dándole una sorpresa, anunciando su llegada, o que simplemente fuese a buscarla a casa de Madame Marie. Pero ninguna de estas opciones ocurrió…

-Alfred se está retrasando-resopló Natalia, atándose la larga melena en un lazo.

Estaba a punto de salir de la casa para ir al trabajo con Marie. La mujer ya estaba arreglada para salir, pero Natalia estaba terminando de colocarse el peinado.

-No seas impaciente, Natalia-le respondió la mujer, abriendo la puerta principal de la casa-. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que Alfred vuelva, niña.

Natalia suspiró, escéptica, pero no dijo nada más.

Aquel día, Alfred tampoco fue a recogerla al hospital, y tampoco ninguno de los siguientes…

Poco a poco, las esperanzas de Natalia fueron decayendo, hasta que acabó por aceptar que Alfred no volvería…

* * *

El otoño aquel año llegó con lluvias abundantes. El encapotado cielo de París apenas dejaba días para que los rayos del sol diesen directamente sobre la ciudad.

Noviembre estaba comenzando, y con él, otro típico día lluvioso.

Natalia se terminó de preparar y salió a la calle, paraguas en mano, directa hacia el metro para ir a su trabajo. Le habían cambiado el turno, y solo tenía que ir por las mañanas (a diferencia de Madame Marie que tenía turno de tarde/noche).

Sus pensamientos ya no se iban a Alfred desde hacía meses, y estaba olvidando al americano. Fue a mediados de junio cuando tiró la toalla y se resignó a creer que el chico la había abandonado, como todos al final.

Salió del metro y sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de que había dejado de llover, a pesar de que las nubes negras seguían ahí arriba.

Comenzó a caminar el pequeño trecho que había desde el metro hasta el hospital a paso tranquilo, sin tener ninguna gana ese día de tener que curar y cuidar enfermos. En un día feo como ese lo que pegaba era quedarse en su casa, libre de preocupaciones o de trabajo… Pero simplemente no podía hacer eso. Con un suspiro de resignación continuó caminando, mirando al suelo, hacia el cercano hospital.

Su camino se vio interrumpido cuando, de repente y a causa de ir despistada, se chocó de bruces con alguien, perdiendo el equilibrio. Habría caído al suelo de no ser por la otra persona, que le tomó de la cintura y la mantuvo de pie.

-¡Mire por donde va!-exclamó Natalia, en vez de disculparse o dar las gracias a la persona por haberla sujetado, sin mirarle a la cara.

-Qué antipática te has vuelto durante mi ausencia, Natalia.

Esa voz…

Natalia alzó la mirada, sorprendida, y casi le dio algo al ver que la persona con la que se acababa de chocar no era ni más ni menos que Alfred, quien le sonreía, sin soltarla. Estaba más pálido que la última vez que se vieron, y bajo sus ojos tenía unas disimuladas ojeras. Tenía cara de cansancio, pero aun así se mostraba tan vivo como siempre.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?-preguntó Alfred, al ver que Natalia simplemente se le había quedado mirando, sin reaccionar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la chica, intentando controlarse y no estallar. Después de tantos meses, ¿eso era lo único que le decía, que se había vuelto una antipática?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?-preguntó el americano con confusión-. Ya he vuelto. ¿Recuerdas? Te dije que volvería. Solo que tuve problemas y por eso no pude venir en mayo como tenía planeado…

Natalia le fulminó con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Problemas?

-Sí-suspiró Alfred. En ese momento pareció mucho más mayor de lo que era, como si el paso de los años hubiera hecho mella en él-. Más que problemas fueron imprevistos. Cosas que no me esperaba cuando llegué allí.

Natalia relajó el semblante, interesada por lo que decía Alfred.

-¿Imprevistos? ¿Qué pasó?

Alfred soltó otro suspiro, apartando la mirada de Natalia hacia la calle de enfrente.

-¿Qué te parece entrar a un bar y te lo cuento mientras nos tomamos un café?

-No puedo. Me han cambiado el turno y tengo que ir por la mañana ahora.

-Oh, vaya… ¿Entonces cuando salgas de trabajar?

-De acuerdo. Pásate sobre la una y media por el hospital y vamos a comer mejor.

-Vale-asintió Alfred, sonriendo por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar de sus "problemas"-. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta el hospital?

Natalia asintió, sonriendo levemente, deseando que llegase a su fin su trabajo, el cual ni siquiera había empezado, para que Alfred le contase qué negocios le habían retrasado allí en América como para no volver en la fecha acordada.

Alfred le ofreció el brazo, a lo que Natalia dudó. No sabía si tomárselo después de tanto tiempo o no. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, seguían siendo aún pareja, ¿no? Alzó su brazo tímidamente y se agarró del brazo del estadounidense, caminando hacia el hospital.

-¿Y cómo es que te han cambiado el turno?-preguntó curioso Alfred, mirando de reojo a Natalia.

-Últimamente ya no hay tantos enfermos como antes, por lo que han hecho cambios y mi horario ha sido modificado. En vez de entrar por la mañana y salir por la tarde, al anochecer concretamente, salgo a la hora del almuerzo.

-Vaya, me alegro-sonrió él con sinceridad-. Así tienes más tiempo para dedicarlo a tu tiempo libre.

-Sí, bueno…-Natalia se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que no solía tener casi nunca tiempo libre. No desde que había llegado a París. Madame Marie le dejaba quedarse en su casa a cambio de que limpiara y se encargara de la mayor parte de las tareas de la casa, lo que al final del día le quitaba bastante tiempo para invertirlo en sus pasatiempos.

En vez de recibir un "adiós" de Alfred, lo que Natalia recibió fue un beso apasionado por parte del americano, quien la había tomado de la cintura con ambos brazos y la estrechaba contra sí con fuerza.

Natalia no tardó en reaccionar. Rodeó el cuello de Alfred con sus brazos y correspondió el beso, transmitiéndole en él todos sus sentimientos de los últimos meses.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me tengo que ir ya-dijo Natalia, sin moverse, con ninguna gana de entrar al trabajo.

-Lo sé. Venga, cuanto antes entres más temprano sales-le animó Alfred.

-No va así la cosa, pero bueno-respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso rápido en los labios a su novio-. Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós-se despidió Alfred, mirando como su chica se dirigía hacia el edificio hasta que finalmente la perdió de vista al entrar en él.

La jornada de Natalia fue bastante tranquila. No había muchos enfermos, y los que había no estaban muy graves. Se pasó todo el rato con la cabeza en las nubes… concretamente pensando en Alfred, y en lo que le tenía que contar. Esperaba que no fuera nada malo, aunque tenía toda la pinta… Alfred se veía demacrado, con ojeras, como si algo le hubiese estado robando el sueño.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, y con ella, el fin de la jornada laboral de Natalia. La chica se dirigió a la sala de enfermeras, donde se cambió. Eran las dos en punto cuando salió por fin del hospital. Para su alivio, Alfred ya estaba ahí. Apoyado en la fachada del edificio, sonrió al verla salir, acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué tal tú día en el trabajo?-preguntó con efusividad el americano, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Ha estado tranquila la cosa-respondió Natalia, llevándose inconscientemente una mano a la mejilla en la que Alfred la acababa de besar.

-Me alegro-dijo Alfred con sinceridad-. Bueno, ¿Vamos a comer?

-Sí, por favor. Estoy que me muero de hambre.

La pareja comenzó a caminar en dirección al sexto distrito, donde había buenos restaurantes que a ambos les gustaban bastante. Entraron en uno que no estaba muy lleno y pidieron la comida.

-Bueno-dijo Natalia, una vez el camarero se hubo ido-. ¿Qué tenías que contarme?

-Mis imprevistos… Mis problemas-respondió Alfred bajando la mirada a la mesa, cogiendo el vaso de vino que había pedido y dándole un trago antes de comenzar su relato.

-¿Pero son muy graves?-preguntó con preocupación Natalia.

-Más o menos… De hecho, tiene su lado bueno… Pero aun así…-murmuró Alfred-. Se trata de mi madre.

Natalia sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. ¿Había fallecido la madre de su novio mientras éste estaba en París? O quizás algo peor…

-¿Qué… qué le ha pasado?

-Se ha casado y ha tenido un niño-resumió Alfred, llevándose una mano a la frente, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

El nudo que se había formado en el estómago se deshizo al escuchar el "problema".

-Pero… eso es bueno, ¿no? Vuelve a ser feliz, y hasta ha tenido un bebé… ¿O no lo quiere?

-Claro que lo quiere… Lo quiere con locura.

-¿Entonces dónde está el problema?

-Ella ya no tiene edad para criar a un niño, Natalia. El hombre con quien se ha casado, el Señor Williams, es varios años más joven que ella, y él sí que está en edad de tener niños… Pero ella…

-¿Cuánto se llevan?

-Cerca de diez años.

Natalia se encogió de hombros, sin ver problema en ello.

-Bueno, pero si se quieren… Míranos a nosotros por ejemplo. Yo tengo 20, casi 21, y tú 25. Nos llevamos 4 años y en la juventud eso sí que se nota; en los adultos no tanto.

-Lo sé, pero aun así, no quiero que ese Williams resulte ser un capullo y dañe a mi madre; aunque por lo que he visto parece buena gente, pero no sé… Además, nuestra diferencia de edad tampoco es tan cantosa. Tú aparentas más, y yo parezco más joven de lo que soy-sonrió divertido el americano.

Natalia también sonrió con eso último, sabiendo que Alfred llevaba razón. Físicamente parecían de la misma edad, y solían decírselo a menudo.

-¿Y cómo se llama el bebé, a todo esto?

-Matthew-respondió Alfred, viendo como el camarero por fin volvía y les servía lo que habían pedido.

Natalia se apresuró a cortar su entrecot y comérselo, mientras que Alfred disfrutó de un coq au vin del que Natalia posteriormente probó.

-Y bueno-continuó Natalia-. ¿Entonces es por eso que te has retrasado meses en volver? ¿Porque tu madre tuvo un niño?

-Básicamente… sí. Es decir, no me hacía gracia el Señor Williams. Se veía buena gente, pero estaba seguro de que era un lobo en piel de oveja, por lo que prefería alargar mi estancia allí para mantenerlo vigilado, pero mis sospechas nunca se volvieron reales: El tipo ese no le hacía daño a mi madre; al contrario, la ayudaba con todo y era bastante cariñoso. Eso fue sobre agosto, o septiembre. Y luego Matthew se puso muy enfermo con fiebre y los médicos temían por su vida, por lo que decidí acompañar a mi madre en esos momentos tan duros. Después de todo, Matthew era y es de la familia. Cuando finalmente se puso sano de nuevo tomé el primer barco con destino a Francia y aquí estoy. Perdón por el retraso, pero mi familia me necesitaba.

Mientras escuchaba las palabras de Alfred, Natalia no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se fuese formando progresivamente en sus labios. De repente, ya no sintió miedo de que Alfred la abandonara. Realmente era un hombre de palabra, y a pesar de ello su gran corazón le había impedido volver en la fecha acordada a causa de su hermanito.

-Te quiero, Natalia, y siento mucho si te lo he hecho pasar mal en mi ausencia. Durante semanas pensé que estarías enfadada conmigo por no haber sido fiel a mi palabra, pero simplemente no podía dejar a mi madre con un hombre que no me hacía gracia, y luego con un niño enfermo.

-Alfred-le cortó Natalia, mirándole con ternura-. No tienes por qué disculparte. Sí, hubo momentos en los que me sentí tremendamente enfadada contigo. Enfadada y ofendida. Pensé que tú también me habías abandonado… Pero después de escuchar tus razones, no siento más que admiración ante lo que hiciste. Te perdono, si es lo que quieres oír, pero no hay nada que perdonar. Sólo me hubiese gustado recibir alguna carta, aunque ahora que lo pienso quizás no hubiera llegado a tiempo…

Alfred sonrió. Puso su brazo por encima de la mesa y abrió la mano, en un claro gesto para que Natalia se la tomara, quien así lo hizo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Desde ese día, las cosas entre Natalia y Alfred volvieron a ser como antes, y en pocas semanas se vieron de nuevo en invierno. La joven pareja, al igual que el año anterior, solía dar paseos por las calles de la ciudad. Sin embargo, y como novedad de aquel año, aprovechando que Tía Josephine no estaba ya y la casa solo era de Alfred, el par de jóvenes pasaban mucho rato en ella, protegiéndose del frío, y Natalia comenzó a quedarse a dormir en casa de Alfred con regularidad.

-¿Sabes, Natalia?-preguntó Alfred con voz somnolienta.

Estaban sentados en el amplio sofá del salón, frente a la encendida chimenea, tapados a medias con una manta. Natalia había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, y se estaba quedando dormida. La charla que habían empezado cuando se sentaron había ido decayendo poco a poco y ya solo quedaba el sonido de la madera en la chimenea al quemarse.

-¿Mm?-murmuró Natalia, moviéndose un poco, subiendo las piernas al sofá para estar más tumbada.

-Últimamente vienes mucho por aquí…

-Qué observador-respondió sarcástica Natalia, soltando un bostezo.

Alfred iba a replicarle algo, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir.

-Pues he estado pensando… que ya que estás tanto tiempo aquí, p-podría darte una llave del piso. ¿Qué te parece?

Sin embargo, no recibió ninguna contestación.

-¿Natalia?

Pero tampoco le respondió nada la chica esta vez. Alfred se incorporó un poco y miró a la chica. Estaba ya dormida, y él no se había dado cuenta. Sonriendo cariñosamente, Alfred apartó la manta con la que se habían estado tapando hasta entonces y tomó cuidadosamente a Natalia en brazos. La chica soltó un pequeño quejido al cambiar de postura, pero no se despertó. Alfred la llevó hasta su habitación y la depositó suavemente sobre su cama, donde Natalia se movió hasta quedar de lado.

-Buenas noches-susurró el americano, agachándose hasta la chica y dándole un beso en la frente.

Alfred no tardó mucho más en acostarse junto a Natalia, después de haber apagado las luces y haber tapado a su novia y a él mismo con las colchas. En menos de diez minutos ya se había dormido, y la fría noche dio paso a una mañana nevada.

Natalia fue la primera en despertar. Lo primero que vio fue a Alfred dormido junto a ella, con su pelo rubio arenoso desparramado por la cara. Tenía una expresión de paz y tranquilidad en su rostro, y parecía un niño pequeño. Visto de esa forma, no se asemejaba en nada a como era cuando estaba despierto: enérgico, vivaz, con cierta hiperactividad…

La joven remoloneó un poco más en la cama, sin querer levantarse aún. Levantó con cuidado una mano y se la puso en la mejilla a Alfred, quien apenas lo notó. Comenzó a hacerle caricias con los dedos, que poco a poco fueron subiendo hasta que acabó con la mano enterrada entre los finos mechones del hombre, quien seguía sin despertar.

Un poco más despierta, Natalia se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, mirando una última vez a Alfred antes de salir del cuarto y sonriendo. Se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesta a preparar el desayuno. Había ido las suficientes veces a la casa del americano que se sabía de memoria donde estaban todos los alimentos, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema durante la preparación de la comida. Estaba terminando de prepararla cuando escuchó los pasos de Alfred ir hacia la cocina, y no tardó nada en hacer acto de presencia.

-Mmmuenos días-bostezó Alfred estirándose. Natalia le dirigió una rápida mirada mientras seguía pendiente de lo que estaba cocinando.

-Buenos días-respondió la chica. Oyó cómo el americano daba unos pesados pasos hasta ella antes de sentir como la rodeaba de la cintura con los brazos y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Qué estás cocinando?-preguntó Alfred, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, que le pillaba más a mano que los labios.

-Tortitas, típicas de aquí.

-Crêpes, entonces-repuso Alfred, soltando a su novia y yendo a buscar azúcar y más cosas para echarlas a las crêpes.

Natalia terminó de hacer la última crêpe y la puso con las demás, que estaban en un plato apiladas.

-¿Cuántas has hecho?-preguntó Alfred con curiosidad, sentándose a la mesa. Natalia se le unió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No las he contado.

Comenzaron a comer. Natalia le echó a sus crêpes azúcar únicamente, mientras que el americano le echó de todo a las suyas, desde jamón de pavo hasta cacao.

-Natalia-dijo entonces Alfred con un tono de voz serio, captando así la atención absoluta por parte de la joven, quien le miró con curiosidad-. A-Anoche… ¿te acuerdas de lo último que te dije antes de que te durmieras?

-Qué va, estaba demasiado cansada como para escuchar nada.

-Bueno… te comenté que qué te parecería si te daba una copia de llaves del piso.

Natalia dejó la crêpe que estaba a punto de comerse en el plato, incrédula.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí. Ya llevamos más de un año de relación, y creo que deberíamos dar el paso…

Natalia opinaba que el americano estaba en lo correcto al querer dar ese paso. Sin embargo, ella sentía cierta impotencia al no poder darle nada a cambio. No podía darle las llaves de casa de Madame Marie, ésta estaría enfadada y echaría al americano de casa a la mínima de cambio. Además, no era plan…

-¿Qué opinas?

La voz del estadounidense sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que es un paso importante. Y quiero darlo. Solo que… yo no puedo ofrecerte nada a cambio. No puedo darte las llaves de mi casa, porque no es mía, ya sabes-dijo bajando la mirada a su plato-. Pero…-

-No importa. Lo que importa es que también quieres dar este paso conmigo, y eso sí que es algo de tu parte-le consoló Alfred con una sonrisa, haciéndole un cariño en la mejilla.

Natalia sonrió tímidamente, contenta de que el hecho de no poderle entregar unas llaves a Alfred no le importase al chico. Quiso agradecérselo, pero Alfred siguió hablando.

-Y t-también he estado pensando que, bueno… ya que vives en una especie de alquiler y eso, quizás estuvieras más cómoda viviendo aquí, en mi casa… Seguirías viendo a tu jefa en el trabajo, pero no tendrías que compartir piso con ella, sino conmigo…-Al ver que la expresión en la cara de Natalia cambiaba, Alfred se apresuró a añadir-. P-Pero esto es solo si te sientes más cómoda, ¿vale? Si prefieres seguir viviendo con tu jefa no pasa nada; puedes decir que no. De hecho, creo que me he precipitado un poco…-

-Está bien-le cortó Natalia, mirando a Alfred a los ojos, quien tenía la mirada clavada en su regazo. Al escuchar cómo Natalia le interrumpía, la miró expectante-. Me vendré a vivir contigo. Después de todo, es lo que tú has dicho. Somos una pareja, y llevamos juntos más de un año. Es hora de dar pasos importantes, y creo que no hay nada mejor que convivir juntos. Así sí que nos conoceremos más, y nos daremos cuenta de si realmente estamos bien juntos o no. Quiero vivir contigo, Alfred.

El estadounidense tardó unos momentos en asimilar las palabras de Natalia, y cuando lo hizo se levantó de su asiento, con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, y le indicó a Natalia con un gesto que se levantase.

La chica lo hizo, sonriente también, y cuando estuvo de pie Alfred la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, sin caber en sí de felicidad.

-Te quiero, Natalia-susurró con completa sinceridad Alfred.

Natalia sonrió en el abrazo, y le respondió de una manera peculiar: Alzándose de puntas y posando sus labios sobre los de Alfred, quien no tardó en corresponderle el beso, abrazándola de la cintura, acercándola hacia sí, sintiendo que se podría morir de felicidad ahí mismo.


	5. Un encuentro con el pasado

**Corazón de hielo**

**Capítulo 05: Un encuentro con el pasado**

_1922_

Todo iba perfecto. Natalia nunca había experimentado en su vida tanta felicidad como la que estaba viviendo durante esos años junto a Alfred. Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que el muchacho de sonrisa radiante y cabellos dorados le había pedido vivir con él, y 3 desde que habían empezado una relación. La verdad era que no se podía quejar, pues lo tenía todo: Una pareja que la quería más que nada en el mundo, una casa con excelentes vistas a la Ópera Garnier, salud, y dinero. El dolor que le había producido dejar atrás a su familia cada vez era menor. Se había mitigado en gran parte gracias a Alfred, quien le daba todo el amor y cariño que ella siempre había anhelado y su familia nunca le había dado. No de la manera en la que ella hubiese deseado.

También se sentía feliz de saber que Alfred y ella funcionaban bastante bien como pareja, mucho más de lo que ella había imaginado. Cuando se fue a vivir con Alfred, tuvo miedo, durante las primeras semanas, de que se dieran cuenta de que no podían convivir juntos; de que no estaban hechos para estar juntos durante tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, este miedo se vio opacado cuando, un par de meses más tarde, se encontró completamente cómoda en la casa del americano. Se sentía como pez en el agua, y también Alfred se veía bastante alegre de poder contar con su presencia en la casa.

Sin embargo, no todo lo bueno dura para siempre…

La temporada de verano estaba llegando a su fin, aunque esto no parecía ser algo que le importase mucho a Natalia. Cuando estaba en Rusia había soportado muchas temperaturas bajo cero y no se había muerto congelada, por lo que no le preocupaba mucho que los termómetros estuviesen a punto de caer en picado dentro de pocas semanas.

Aquella tarde de finales de septiembre había acordado con Alfred verse en un café del Boulevard Saint Michel. Por la mañana salió temprano de la casa, aprovechando que el americano aún dormía, y se dirigió hacia los Almacenes La Fayette a comprar ropa para la nueva estación otoñal. Tras decidirse por un par de gabardinas y una capa, salió del centro comercial dispuesta a volver a la casa a dejar las prendas.

Alfred ya se había ido cuando llegó, y le había dejado una nota encima de la cama que, afortunadamente, no se había olvidado de hacer.

"Quizás hoy llegue tarde. Nos vemos mejor a las 18:30 en vez de a las 17:00, como habíamos acordado, ¿vale?"

Natalia tomó la nota en sus manos y sonrió al ver que abajo su novio había hecho un intento de corazón, no muy logrado, pero eso no le importaba a la chica.

Aprovechando que tenía el día libre en el trabajo, Natalia disfrutó de una grata lectura sentada en el sillón junto a las ventanas del salón, con unas bonitas vistas. Se pasó el día tranquila, sin ninguna responsabilidad que atender, y cuando dieron las seis salió de la casa, dispuesta a encontrarse con Alfred en el café.

Cuando llegó, Alfred aún no estaba allí, por lo que se decidió a esperarle sentada en una mesita dentro del establecimiento, donde no hacía tanto calor como afuera.

El americano hizo acto de presencia poco después de haber llegado ella, y no tardó en encontrarla, sentada sola en una mesa junto a la ventana,

―Siento llegar tarde, pero no paraban de llegar clientes y hemos cerrado hace menos de media hora.

Alfred había conseguido un empleo en un restaurante bastante conocido en la ciudad. Después de su llegaba de América por segunda vez, había decidido probar suerte como lavaplatos en una cafetería del segundo distrito. Había ido ascendiendo y el año anterior llegó a convertirse en cocinero en un restaurante del décimo distrito. Resultó ser uno bastante talentoso, y no tardó en conseguir que la clientela del local se incrementara. Desde entonces, su rutina se había vuelto bastante ajetreada, y le costaba conseguir tiempo para estar a solas con Natalia más allá de cuando no era horario laboral.

―No te preocupes, acabo de llegar―dijo Natalia haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

Alfred se sentó en el asiento que había frente a ella, y llamó al camarero para pedirle lo mismo que Natalia; un café, solo que el suyo apenas llevase leche.

―Por cierto―continuó Natalia, dándole un trago a su café―. Esta mañana estuve comprando.

―Lo supuse al despertar y no verte―rió Alfred, a quien acababan de traerle su café.

Natalia sonrió, dándole el último trago a su café.

―A partir de octubre es posible que haya menos clientela en el restaurante y pueda pasar más tiempo contigo―dijo Alfred, dedicándole una sonrisa a su novia, quien bajó la taza y la depositó suavemente en el platillo.

―Eso dices cada vez que termina una temporada de turismo y al final…

―Pero esta vez es diferente, Natalia―la cortó Alfred, con entusiasmo en la voz―. Esta vez mi jefe me ha prometido que me dejará más horas libres. A partir de ahora entro a las doce y salgo a las cinco.

―Ojalá que sea verdad…

―Esta vez ya verás como sí…―murmuró Alfred, tocando la mejilla de su novia en una caricia.

Natalia no tardó en darse cuenta de que Alfred estaba vez decía la verdad. Con la llegada del otoño, la joven pareja tuvo más tiempo para ellos dos, y todo volvió a ir bastante bien entre ellos de nuevo.

O lo iba hasta una fría tarde de noviembre.

Natalia volvía de una pesada jornada en el hospital. Aquel año le habían cambiado al turno de tarde, y cuando salía de trabajar el cielo estaba en pleno crepúsculo. El sol ya se había puesto pero aún quedaban luces en el cielo.

La joven se dirigió hacia la estación de metro que siempre usaba para llegar al trabajo y posteriormente volver a casa. Bajó los escalones con cuidado de que el viento que se había levantado no le volase la falda, y una vez estuvo abajo, sacó de su bolso su cartera, para sacar el ticket y poder pasar al metro en sí.

Pero una voz conocida captó su atención y se paró casi en seco. Escuchó atentamente, sin girarse hacia la voz. Era grave, y sonaba enfadada, como si su dueño estuviese teniendo una pelea con alguien.

Natalia se giró lentamente y miró de reojo.

No había duda; era él.

Los ojos los tenía surcados por un par de hondas ojeras. Sus facciones se habían vuelto más duras. Su complexión seguía siendo la misma, aunque eso no era decir poco. Medía casi dos metros, y ahí, peleándose con otro individuo que también hablaba ruso, se le veía bastante amenazante.

Natalia se le quedó mirando con descaro, sin poderse creer que él, estuviera allí.

Es decir, ¿qué demonios hacía Iván Braginski en París? ¿No debería estar salvando Rusia con revoluciones y tal?

La joven dio un paso dudosa, sin saber qué hacer. Decidió que lo mejor sería actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiese visto a Iván Braginski, e ir directa al tren. Sin embargo, no había dado ni diez pasos cuando oyó su nombre siendo pronunciado por el hombre del que había estado enamorada durante años.

―¡Natalia!

La chica se congeló, parándose en seco durante un segundo, para después correr como loca hacia la dirección de la vía que tenía que tomar. Corrió tan rápido como pudo y no miró atrás, escuchando cada vez menos la voz de Iván, quien seguía llamándola y al parecer había salido detrás de ella corriendo, aunque había tardado en reaccionar.

Llegó a la vía y vio que el tren estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas, y con todas sus fuerzas hizo un último esfuerzo y entró en el vehículo, justo cuando este estaba cerrando sus puertas, y por poco siendo pillada por ellas. Sin embargo, estaba bien. Había conseguido huir del alcance de Iván, a quien vio llegar exhausto a la vía, y viendo con decepción como el tren se iba en sus narices.

Natalia temblaba como una hoja, y se quedó de pie junto a la puerta por la que había entrado, agarrada de la barra metálica que tenía más a mano para sujetarse. Su corazón iba a cien por hora y tenía la respiración entre cortada, como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

―Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Un hombre que la había estado observando desde que había entrado se había acercado a ella, tomándola del hombro con preocupación, mostrándole su asiento libre.

―N-No, gracias. Estoy bien―consiguió articular Natalia, quien definitivamente no estaba bien.

El hombre volvió a insistir, y otra vez Natalia respondió que estaba bien, aunque esta vez con un poco más de convicción. Pasó el resto del trayecto ahí de pie, pensando en lo que acababa de pasarle.

No quería a Iván de vuelta en su vida. No. Se negaba. No quería volver a sufrir, no quería que alguien de su pasada vida apareciese en esos momentos y le jodiera su perfecta y actual vida.

Hasta que llegó a su casa no estuvo tranquila del todo. Cerró de un portazo la puerta y se apoyó en esta para recuperar el aire que hasta ese momento le faltaba.

―Hola, Natalia.

La voz de Alfred venía de la cocina. Cantarina y alegre, comenzó a preguntarle sobre su día. Sin embargo, al no recibir respuesta de la chica, Alfred salió de la cocina.

―¿Natalia? ¿Eres tú?

Cuando vio a Natalia apoyada contra la puerta, respirando desacompasadamente y temblando ligeramente, Alfred se preocupó y fue raudo y veloz hacia ella.

―¿Natalia? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?―preguntó tomándola de los hombros, intentando enderezarla para que le mirase.

Al contrario de lo que el americano esperaba, la joven se dejó caer al suelo agarrándose del cuello de la cazadora de Alfred, quien la sujetó al momento con fuerza entre sus brazos, y comenzó a llorar, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Alfred. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Desde que había conocido a Alfred, su vida anterior había sido opacada por la brillante presencia del americano, quien hacía que lo oscuro se volviese claro, y cuya sonrisa iluminaba a Natalia.

Pero a pesar de todo, el pasado había vuelto, y estaba llamando a la puerta.

―¡Natalia! Dios mío, ¿Qué demonios te ha ocurrido? ¿Qué te han hecho?

Pero Natalia no se vio capaz de responder. Simplemente siguió sollozando en los brazos de Alfred, quien no la soltó en ningún momento y terminó por arrodillarse junto a ella para estar en una posición más cómoda. Empezó a pasar sus dedos por el pelo de Natalia, acariciándola, intentando que se tranquilizase con eso, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad, de arriba abajo.

Natalia estuvo un rato más ahí, en los brazos de Alfred, llorando, hasta que poco a poco se fue calmando hasta que dejó de sollozar. Se separó lentamente de Alfred y se pasó una mano por los ojos, limpiándoselos.

―Guau, mañana vas a tener los ojos que van a parecer un par de pelotas de tenis―intentó bromear Alfred, limpiando con los pulgares el resto de lágrimas que había en la cara de la chica.

―Calla, solo me falta parecer una rana después de esto―dijo, volviendo a pasarse una mano por los ojos.

Alfred quiso preguntarle que a qué se refería con "esto", pero sabía que no era el momento. No quería hacerla llorar de nuevo.

―¿Estás mejor? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?―se limitó a preguntarle por el momento, poniéndose en pie, ofreciéndole una mano. Natalia asintió con la cabeza y se agarró de su mano para incorporarse.

Alfred la dirigió hacia la cocina, donde la hizo sentarse en una silla mientras él le preparaba el vaso.

―Gracias―musitó Natalia cuando Alfred se acercó a ella con el vaso de agua en la mano, tendiéndoselo.

La joven lo tomó y se lo bebió entero, sin dejar apenas gota en el vaso.

―¿Quieres otro?―preguntó Alfred, sentándose a su lado.

Natalia negó con la cabeza, echándose su larga melena hacia atrás. Durante unos momentos ninguno dijo nada. Natalia seguía asustada, aunque había superado el shock del momento. Alfred estaba preocupado por ella, pero no quería forzarla a hablar de algo que le había causado tanto sufrimiento.

―Si quieres, cuando te sientas mejor, puedes contarme que ha pasado, ¿vale? Si no, no pasa nada…―

―No―le cortó la chica, aún con la voz un poco quebrada―. T-Te lo contaré ahora.

Alfred la dejó hablar, recolocándose las gafas.

―Me he encontrado en el metro con alguien… que hacía tiempo que había olvidado. Alguien de mi vida anterior, en Rusia.

―¿Tu vida anterior?―preguntó el americano extrañado. Eso sonaba como si hubiese muerto y después vuelto a nacer.

―Sí. No me gustan los recuerdos de mi vida en Rusia, y personalmente empecé una vida nueva cuando llegué a París. Todo cambió y fue a mejor.

Alfred asintió, sin comentar nada.

―En París he encontrado todo lo que en Rusia no tuve. Todo lo que deseé desde siempre, por fin lo logré encontrar aquí. Así que enterré los recuerdos de mi vida en Rusia, antes de venir aquí, en el olvido. No quería recordar nada de eso. Sin embargo, hoy me he encontrado con una persona que me hizo mucho daño… y lo peor ha sido cuando me ha reconocido.

―¿Habéis hablado?

―Casi. Él se ha puesto a gritar mi nombre y perseguirme y yo he salido corriendo hacia el tren… me he montado a tiempo, él se ha quedado en la vía.

Alfred hizo una mueca de desagrado.

―Visto así parece que te perseguía un psicópata.

―Pues no sé qué decirte. Puede que lo sea.

―¿Cómo?

Natalia negó con la cabeza.

―No sé, Alfred. Él era… no tengo ni idea de si lo seguirá siendo, muy radical. En una ocasión me dijo que si quería seguir viviendo que huyera de Rusia y viniese a París. Aquí es donde venía la burguesía rusa para huir del país o simplemente de vacaciones, antes de que las cosas se complicaran tanto…

―Sí, eso sí lo sabía―añadió Alfred, en voz baja.

―Lo que me sorprende es que él esté en París, si tanto ama Rusia y la revolución.

―¿Es comunista?

Natalia asintió, viendo como Alfred fruncía el ceño.

―No me gustan los comunistas… Aunque al parecer arriba están muy contentos con el comunismo.

Natalia se encogió de hombros.

―Lo sé, pero ese no es el punto…

―¿Ah, no?

―No―replicó furiosa Natalia―. No te desvíes del tema, Alfred.

El americano asintió, regañado, dejándola hablar.

―Lo que me preocupa es que él haya venido aquí y me haya encontrado. Y peor aún, haya querido retomar el contacto conmigo.

―¿Él?

―Sí, él, Iván. No quiero verle nunca más, y menos le quiero en la ciudad.

―¿Tanto daño te hizo?

―No sabes cuánto―susurró Natalia, perforándole con la mirada, recordando todo lo que había sufrido por Iván.

―Bueno―dijo Alfred, tras pensarlo unos momentos―. A partir de ahora te llevaré y recogeré del hospital.

―No digas tonterías. No puedo depender de ti para esto. Si me vuelve a pasar gritaré y pediré ayuda. Además, tú tienes un empleo al que acudir.

―Sí, pero…

―Nada de peros. En serio, Alfred, estaré bien.

―Lo dudo con ese psicópata que sabe que vives aquí, en París.

―París no es pequeña, por suerte. De verdad, Alfred, volveré si puedo acompañada, y si puedes ven tú a recogerme, ¿sí?

―Está bien―acabó cediendo el americano.

Por suerte para todos, al día siguiente Natalia no volvió a encontrarse con Iván. Ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente…

Pasaron dos semanas, y Alfred se había olvidado ya del tema, y Natalia estaba empezando a olvidarlo. Al ver que no había ni rastro de Iván en el metro ni a la entrada ni a la salida del trabajo, ni en el mismo tren, dejó de preocuparse y el tema de Iván pasó al olvido.

Natalia tosió secamente al salir del hospital, topándose de cara con el frío de la calle. Se recolocó la bufanda para estar más abrigada y comenzó a caminar a paso ligero hacia el metro.

Estaba dando comienzo la época navideña, y la gente estaba hasta última hora comprando en centros comerciales, por lo que Natalia no se sintió tan sola en la calle.

Entró a la boca de metro con varias personas más, a diferencia de los días anteriores, que apenas había gente, y se dirigió a validar el ticket, lo que no le tomó mucho tiempo, para después irse hacia su vía.

El tren tardó pocos minutos en llegar. Natalia se montó en un extremo del vagón, donde había menos gente, y se quitó los guantes.

―¿Natalia?

Oh, no.

Natalia se giró lentamente a la persona que le había tomado del hombro y la había llamado, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba, pero quiso que se encuentro cara a cara con él se alargara lo máximo posible.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado junto a ella con una expresión de alegría en el rostro. Los años no habían pasado en vano para él, y esto se le notaba en su cara, más desarrollada.

―¿Te acuerdas de mí?―preguntó al ver que Natalia se le había quedado mirando sin expresión facial, como si fuese un desconocido que se había puesto a charlar con ella.

―Cómo olvidarte―respondió ella fría y secamente, lo que desconcertó al hombre.

―¿Estás bien?

―No, ahora que tú estás aquí.

Iván no supo cómo reaccionar a eso. Nunca había tenido que lidiar con una Natalia rebelde, que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo de verle, que parecía molesta con su sola presencia. Y eso de que ahora que estaba ahí, ¿a qué se refería exactamente?

―Oye, yo…

―¿Qué haces aquí?―le cortó Natalia, perforándole con la mirada.

―¿Aquí? ¿En el metro?

―En París, imbécil.

Nunca había escuchado a Natalia proferir insultos dirigidos hacia él, otra cosa a la que no supo reaccionar. Por el momento decidió pasarlo por alto, como si no lo hubiese dicho.

―Lo que me trae por París son asuntos míos personales, lo siento. No puedo decírtelo.

Natalia volvió a fulminarle con la mirada, decidiendo que era en vano. Conocía bastante a Iván como para saber que si algo era "suyo personal" no se lo diría…

―Pero puedo contarte novedades.

Iván interrumpió su tren de pensamiento, poniéndole una mano en la rodilla.

―Quita esa mano de ahí. Ahora―exigió Natalia alzando la voz, atrayendo las miradas de varios pasajeros.

Iván la quitó, después de dudar unos momentos.

―No grites. Pensarán que te estoy acosando o algo.

Natalia quiso responderle algo en la línea de "Ah, ¿que no lo estabas haciendo ya?" pero se abstuvo. No quiso que el hombre se molestase o algo y se enfadara… y lo había visto pocas veces enfadado, pero las suficientes para saber que era horriblemente cruel cuando se ponía así.

―¿Quieres o no quieres que te cuente las novedades sobre Rusia… y tu familia?

Natalia le maldijo internamente por saber cómo captar su atención.

―Si me las quieres contar, hazlo, estás en tu derecho. Si no, pues también.

―También tú estás en tu derecho de saber qué ha sido de tu familia…―dijo Iván.

Natalia no dijo nada. No le daría el gusto de preguntarle.

Iván se llevó una mano a su abrigo y sacó una tarjeta pequeña, que le tendió a la chica, quien la terminó por tomar reticente.

―Aquí es donde nos reunimos los viernes por la tarde. Ven, y te contaremos qué ha ocurrido―dijo el hombre antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia las puertas más cercanas, dispuesto a bajarse en la próxima estación, que no estaba muy lejos.

Natalia le echó una rápida ojeada a la tarjeta, en la que se podía leer una dirección en la calle Londres, escrito con letra cursiva. Alzó la mirada, interrogante, buscando a Iván para preguntarle de qué se trataba aquello, pero el ruso ya se había bajado, y estaba subiendo gente del andén al tren.

Natalia estuvo a punto de contarle sobre este suceso en el metro con Iván. A punto. Lo habría hecho de no ser porque el americano aquel día estaba realmente cansado del trabajo (al ser prácticamente Navidad, los clientes eran más y debía quedarse más tiempo del estipulado) y solo pensaba en meterse en la cama.

Durante la semana Natalia se estuvo planteando seriamente si acudir o no a esa reunión que había mencionado Iván. Estaba claro que el ruso tenía información de sus padres, y le había hecho chantaje para que fuera. Pero… ¿y si era una trampa? Claro, ¿pero una trampa para qué? La cabeza de Natalia estaba hecha un lío, y no fue hasta el jueves por la noche que se decidió: Iría. Solo por saber qué había pasado con su familia. Lo que hubiese pasado en Rusia que Iván tenía que contarle no le interesaba. Había leído los periódicos y sabía perfectamente cuál era el régimen vigente en aquellos momentos.

La mañana del viernes se presentó sin sol, lo cual no ayudaba a que el día fuese más ameno. Natalia se dirigió por la mañana al hospital, preguntando si se podía tomar el día libre a causa de enfermedad (fingió estar afónica y con mucha tos, un resfriado común, que por esa época del año era algo bastante común de pillar, así que pasó).

Sabía que Alfred probablemente llegase tarde aquel día. Podría no decirle nada, y fingir que había ido a trabajar…. Pero no quiso arriesgarse. Conocía la ley de Murphy, y no quería que Alfred sospechase de una posible infidelidad ni nada parecido. Porque conocía muy bien al americano, y se montaba sus películas en cada ocasión que daba gusto.

Cuando llegaron las cinco de la tarde, Natalia le dejó una nota en la que decía que iba de compras y volvería tarde seguramente, y salió de la casa. Estaba insegura, sin saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no… Quizás debería haberle hablado de esto a Alfred… Pero ya no tenía tiempo. Necesitaba saber sobre su familia, y quizás no tendría otra oportunidad aparte de esta.

Durante el trayecto en metro intentó pensar en otras cosas que no estuvieran relacionadas con Iván y lo que le tenía que decir, pero era complicado. Se bajó en una estación cercana a la calle Londres y fue andando hasta allí a paso lento, como si no quisiera llegar a su destino.

Dudó cuando entró en el viejo edificio al que hacía referencia la tarjeta de Iván. Parecía todo destartalado, como si nadie viviese ahí. Sin embargo, cambió de opinión cuando se introdujo dentro del mismo. Por dentro, era completamente diferente. Era como un piso cualquiera, en el que vive gente.

Se dirigió hacia la casa de la dirección y tomó aire profundamente antes de dar tres golpes secos en la puerta. Escuchó voces venir del interior y se mordió el labio. Iván no le había hablado sobre las demás personas que habría allí, y eso le inquietaba.

Le abrió una mujer que estaba entrando en los sesenta, con el cabello blanco como la nieve recogido en un moño, y con expresión de molestia. La escrutó con la mirada antes de girarse hacia atrás y gritar en ruso que había allí una muchacha.

Fue Iván quien acudió a la llamada, con su infantil e inocente sonrisa pintada en los labios, que se ensanchó al ver a Natalia en el umbral de la puerta.

―Veo que al final te has animado a venir. No te quedes ahí, pasa. Por cierto, Señora Aliona―dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer, que le miró interrogante―, esta es la Señorita Natalia Arlovskaya, de la que te hablé.

La mujer volvió a clavar su mirada en Natalia, quien había aprovechado la intrusión de Iván para mirar con curiosidad el piso por dentro. Estaba bastante decorado, compartiendo cierto parecido con su casa en Rusia.

―Mucho gusto―se apresuró a decir la joven.

―Anda, no te quedes en el rellano, niña―le respondió la tal Aliona, haciendo a Natalia pasar―. Por lo que Iván nos ha contado eres también rusa, ¿no?

―Sí―respondió con seguridad Natalia, una vez Aliona hubo cerrado la puerta de la casa.

Definitivamente, esa casa se asemejaba mucho a la que había sido su casa en su infancia.

―Esa es la "presindenta" de la sociedad, por así decirlo―susurró Iván en la oreja de Natalia, a cierta distancia de Aliona.

―¿Disculpa?¿Sociedad?

―Más o menos. Sí, sociedad―respondió Iván tras sopesarlo por unos momentos.

―¿Sociedad de qué?

―Sociedad de rusos asentados en París.

Natalia hizo una mueca de disgusto. Eso le parecía algo demasiado burgués, algo que el Iván que ella conocía jamás aprobaría.

―Ven, te voy a presentar al resto―dijo Iván tomándola del brazo, acercándola a lo que parecía ser el salón. Allí había un grupo de unas diez personas, sentadas en lujosos sillones y sofases, discutiendo algo.

―Damas y caballeros―carraspeó Iván, interrumpiendo la charla. Todos se callaron de golpe y se giraron a él, que hizo a Natalia entrar delante de él a la estancia―. Les presento a Natalia Arlovskaya, la joven de la que les hablé.

Natalia no supo cómo sentirse ante eso. En otra época se habría sentido halagada y contenta de que Iván fuese hablando de ella por ahí, pero en ese momento…

―Buenas tardes―saludó, sin saber si sentarse junto a ellos o no. Iván la salvó de la incertidumbre tomándola de los hombros y conduciéndola hacia un sofá ocupado solamente por una mujer de mediana edad. Los dos se sentaron, siendo observados por la mujer que les miró con cierto desdén, en especial a ella.

―Natalia, te presento a los miembros de la Sociedad Rusa en París. Son personas que huyeron del País cuando estalló la Revolución. También estaban algunos ya aquí viviendo.

Iván le fue explicando en qué consistía esa sociedad. Estaba compuesta por un par de matrimonios, los Semiónov y los Gagárin, las 3 hermanas Fiodórovna, la Señora Aliona, y un par de amantes, Víktor Petróvich y Anya Nikoláievna. Todos pertenecían a la burguesía, y no parecían para nada el tipo de personas con las que Iván simpatizaría.

―Bueno, después de haberte presentados a los miembros de la sociedad creo que es hora de que cumpla la parte de mi trato y te cuente sobre tu familia―dictaminó Iván poniéndose serio, cerrando los ojos con pesar. Los abrió y los dirigió a los de Natalia, quien le miraba expectante, esperando a que hablase.

―La verdad es que me espero cualquier cosa. Que esté muertos, vivos, en la cárcel… lo que sea―se sinceró Natalia, estrujándose las manos en su regazo, no sin nerviosismo.

―¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?―Preguntó Iván, ignorando el comentario de Natalia.

―Yekaterina. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

―Tu hermana…―murmuró Iván, llevándose una mano a la barbilla―. Está viva.

Natalia soltó un suspiro de alivio, sintiéndose repentinamente en paz. Su hermana era una persona demasiado buena como para sufrir las consecuencias de la revolución.

―Sin embargo―continuó hablando el hombre―. Está enferma de tuberculosis desde hace unos cuantos meses.

―¿Y cómo es que has dejado a tu esposa sola enferma?―preguntó Natalia sintiendo como esa paz se esfumaba repentinamente al escuchar sobre la enfermedad de su hermana. Formuló su pregunta con frialdad y reproche, fulminando a Iván con la mirada.

―No llegamos a casarnos nunca―respondió Iván con cierto pesar―. Ella se negó. Alegó que ella no era para mí, e insistió en que tú y yo debíamos acabar juntos.

Natalia sintió como algo que hacía tiempo que no sentía por Iván se reavivaba levemente en su interior. Eso que la gente comúnmente llamaba mariposas en el estómago.

Es que no lo podía creer. ¿Yekaterina había acabado por aceptar el amor de su hermana hacia Iván? Y lo más sorprendente aún, ¿había cancelado su boda y le había dicho a Iván que acabase con Natalia?

La joven no podía creérselo. Y lo que más le preocupaba, ¿qué pensaba Iván de esto?

—El caso es que ella me pidió que viniera aquí, a por ti.

Natalia le miró angustiada.

—¿Qué?

—Quiere verte una vez más antes de morir.

Entonces le quedaba poco a Katerina…

Natalia no se dio cuenta de que se le habían empañado los ojos y una lágrima había salido de ellos hasta que Iván le tendió un pañuelo blanco que sacó de un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo tomó, agradecida, y se limpió con él.

—¿Y… mis padres?—se atrevió a preguntar, devolviéndole el pañuelo al hombre.

—Ellos perecieron en la revolución.

No podía decir que no se lo esperaba, pero saberlo a ciencia cierta le dolió más de lo que pensaba. Su corazón se encogió, sabiendo que su familia se había reducido solamente a Yekaterina y a ella… y dentro de poco sería solo ella.

—Lo siento, Natalia—dijo Iván poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

La joven no respondió nada. Eso era demasiada información abrumadora, y necesitaba estar sola para digerirla.

Se había olvidado que estaban con más gente, y no fue consciente de ello hasta que una joven de su edad o un poco más mayor se levantó, disculpándose y yendo al baño.

—Piénsate lo de venir a Rusia para ver a Yekaterina y ya me dices—le dijo Iván con suavidad, tomándola del mentón para que le mirara a la cara.

—Está bien—asintió la chica.

—Piénsatelo y cuando tengas tu respuesta ven aquí y deja una carta a la Señora Aliona. Ella se encargará de dármela cuando me pase por aquí.

Natalia no quiso estar más tiempo ahí. Iván la acompañó a la puerta después de haberse despedido del resto de personas.

—¿Sabes? Quizás Yekaterina tiene razón—murmuró Iván, en la puerta. Natalia le miró interrogante—. Quizás no sea ella la hermana Arlovskaya con la que debo casarme.

Natalia se quedó en shock. ¿El hombre de su vida (hasta que llegó a París) acababa de insinuar lo que pensaba que había insinuado?

—Me tengo que ir—alcanzó a decir Natalia antes de salir literalmente corriendo a las escaleras, bajando sin mirar atrás hasta que llegó al portal.

Anduvo a paso rápido hasta el metro con ese pensamiento rondándole por la cabeza, carcomiéndosela, sin llegar a nada. Lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era que sentía que lo que había sentido por Iván se estaba reavivando. Que esa cicatriz de su pasado se estaba abriendo poco a poco y ella no podía hacer nada más que mirar.

Además, también estaba el asunto de Yekaterina… Por supuesto que quería verla antes de que muriera, pero ¿llegaría a tiempo? Y lo que era peor, ¿y si no le dejaban salir luego del país? Con la revolución la vigilancia en las fronteras se había extremado, y no estaba segura de cómo iba en esos momentos… Aunque claro, si a Iván le habían dejado salir a ella también le dejarían, ¿no?

Con esas dudas llegó Natalia a su casa, dónde Alfred ya estaba.

—Hola, Natalia.

Alfred salió a recibirla con los brazos abiertos, contento, pero su expresión cambió a una de asombro al ver cómo estaba su novia.

—¿Estás bien?

Natalia asintió lentamente, dudando la respuesta.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Alfred sintió cómo un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Esas palabras eran las peores que tu pareja podía decir, y Natalia acababa de pronunciarlas.

Sabía que desde hacía algún tiempo las cosas entre ellos dos no estaban siendo fáciles, pero él luchaba porque así fueran, para que su relación con Natalia no se viera tan afectada a causa de su trabajo. Sin embargo, parecía que Natalia no lo veía igual.

—Ven, vamos al salón—dijo Natalia dirigiéndose a la ya mencionada estancia.

Alfred la siguió, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

—¿Va… Va todo bien?—preguntó el americano, sentándose en un sillón.

—No. Ese es el problema—respondió Natalia, sentándose en el sofá, soltando ahí su bolso, del que hasta el momento no se había desprendido.

Alfred tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Verás—empezó Natalia—. ¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de Iván?

Alfred asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues… Es una larga historia de contar. Resumiendo, me dijo que tenía información de mi familia y tuve que ir a un lugar de reunión de él y sus amigos. Allí me contó que mis padres han muerto y que mi hermana está enferma.

—Oh, vaya. Lo siento mucho, Natalia…

—Por si te sirve de consuelo, yo ya lo sospechaba. Lo único que Iván ha hecho ha sido confirmar mis sospechas… Pero lo de mi hermana sí que me ha sorprendido. Tiene tuberculosis. Quiere verme antes de morir.

Alfred se levantó de su asiento y se sentó junto a Natalia, envolviéndola en un abrazo. Natalia se lo agradeció, acurrucándose en el abrazo, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Alfred.

—No sé qué hacer—susurró la chica, no sólo refiriéndose a la petición de su hermana, sino a los sentimientos reavivados por Iván.

—Si tu hermana te necesita, ve con ella—respondió inocentemente Alfred, sin saber lo que eso implicaba…

Natalia se mordió el labio, culpable.

—Tengo que hablar con Iván sobre esto. No me hace gracia volver a Rusia.

—A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de que vuelvas… Pero si es por tu hermana, en esas condiciones…

Natalia no respondió nada, sopesando qué hacer.

—Si vas, ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

Ella asintió, aún dentro del abrazo, recibiendo un beso en la frente por parte del americano, quien apretó el abrazo, cariñosamente.

Natalia esperaba que lo que había sentido por Iván no fuese más que una reacción de su yo de 19 años, que lo único que hubiese pasado fuese un lapsus…

Sin embargo, se asustó al darse cuenta de que no era así. Eso ocurrió en su tercer encuentro con Iván. Él y esa sociedad rusa le habían invitado a comer al _Maxim's_. Natalia no sabía de dónde sacaban el dinero, siempre comiendo en restaurantes caros y llevando el último grito en ropa, eso no era normal.

La comida fue amena, y Natalia se sintió identificada al poder hablar con otras personas con otros problemas y vivencias similares a la suya.

Charló con Iván, quien estaba sentado a su izquierda, y supo cuáles eran sus motivos para estar en París: Ella misma. Al parecer, no solo la petición de Yekaterina le había movilizado hasta allí. Iván afirmó que había estado buscándola durante mucho tiempo, después de que llegase a sus oídos la noticia de que el tren en el que se había montado con Toris para salir de Rusia había descarrilado. Cuando terminó la sobremesa, algunos se levantaron, entre ellos Natalia. Quería contemplar las vistas de la ciudad que había desde el balcón del restaurante. Se apoyó en la balaustrada de piedra y se sumió tanto en sus pensamientos que cuando alguien le puso una mano en el brazo, pegó un respingo.

-¿Te he asustado?-preguntó un preocupado Iván, colocándose junto a ella.

-No, no. Sólo estaba pensando en mis cosas…

Iván asintió. Se quedó callado y se instaló un silencio entre ellos. A Natalia le pareció muy tenso, pero no quiso romperlo.

-Natalia-dijo Iván, de repente, girándose a ella. La chica le miró, volteando la cabeza. Sin embargo, Iván tomó su mano, la cual hasta ese momento había estado descansando sobre la superficie de piedra, y la obligó a girarse completamente a él-. No sé cómo decirte esto, pero…-dudó, antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y seguir-. Me gustas.

El corazón de Natalia latió violentamente al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del otro, pero no dijo nada.

-Me… Me gustaría que volvieras conmigo a Rusia y nos casáramos-tras unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada, el hombre prosiguió-. Que lleváramos a cabo el último desde de tu hermana.

-¿Perdona?-Natalia sonrió falsamente, intentando liberar su mano del agarre del mayor-. Hablas como si estuviera muerta.

-Aún no me has respondido.

-¿No deberías responder tú primero a mi pregunta?

-Dime. ¿Me correspondes?

Natalia negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. A pesar de que el ruso le parecía realmente atractivo, pensó en Alfred y en toda su vida que había construido con él. No podía echarlo todo a perder por un simple capricho pasajero.

Iván suspiró, soltándole la mano.

-Entonces no tiene caso el que vengas conmigo a Rusia.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Quiero ver a mi hermana.

Iván tomó una bocanada de aire antes de responder, mirando a la joven con tristeza.

-Ayer me llegó un telegrama proveniente de Rusia.

-Y... ¿qué decía?-preguntó Natalia, empezando a asustarse.

-Que Yekaterina murió hace un mes aproximadamente.


	6. Epílogo

**Corazón de hielo**

**Epílogo**

El barco iba flotando tranquilamente por las aguas del Océano Atlántico. El sol acababa de salir hacía poco, vislumbrándose ya las primeras luces del día. La segunda semana de travesía estaba empezando, y una joven pareja había subido a la cubierta a ver el hermoso espectáculo que suponía ver un amanecer en el mar. Él parecía estar saliendo de la veintena. Estaba apoyado en la baranda, al igual que la mujer, a quien tenía tomada suavemente de la cintura. Ella se veía más joven que el hombre, probablemente tendría unos pocos años menos que él. Él se giró a ella, mirándola con ternura antes de acercarse a su boca y unir sus labios con los de la joven, dulcemente, para luego ir poco a poco profundizando el beso.

Natalia pensó en el cambio drástico que había dado su vida en los últimos dos meses y sonrió internamente; No podía ser más feliz. Viajaba junto con su prometido a tierras americanas, a conocer a su familia. Y, quizás, quedarse allí a vivir en el caso de que les gustara.A pesar de que las cosas habían sido difíciles, todo había terminado por salir bien. Es más, la chica juraría que más que bien…

―¿Vamos dentro?―preguntó Alfred nada más separarse, pasándose la lengua por el labio―. Tengo mucha hambre, y deben de haber empezado ya a servir ya el desayuno.

La voz de Alfred la interrumpió de sus pensamientos. Asintió, tomando la mano que el mayor le extendía, y se dejó llevar hacia la zona de restaurante. No había apenas gente por lo que el ambiente estaba bastante relajado.

―¿En qué piensas?―preguntó Alfred una vez les hubieron traído el desayuno―. Se te ve concentrada.

Natalia se encogió de hombros, llevándose un trozo de bizcocho a la boca.

―Nada en particular. Solamente estaba recordando algunas cosas…

―¿Algunas cosas…?―la instó a seguir.

―Sobre lo que pasó en París.

―Ah―dijo, dejando de sonreír momentáneamente―. No te amargues con eso ahora. Ya es agua pasada.

―Lo sé, lo sé_―_asintió ella―. Es solo que... No tengo ni idea de cómo he acabado pensando en eso―sacudió la cabeza.

Alfred no insistió más. Sabía que las cosas no habían sido fáciles para la rusa, y que prefería no hablar directamente del tema. Probó su comida y un silencio, no especialmente incómodo, se instaló entre ellos. Natalia no dijo palabra hasta que terminó de comer. Limpiándose la boca, dirigió la mirada hacia Alfred, quien no la estaba mirando, sino que más bien estaba centrando toda su atención en el desayuno. Sonrió cariñosamente. Después de todo lo acontecido, le alegraba ver al americano sonreír. Volvió a pensar en lo mismo de antes y se mordió el labio. No le gustaba mucho recordar, pues era doloroso. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho. Ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado ni ninguna de las acciones que había realizado. Entre estas podía entrar su reacción después de que Iván le soltara la noticia de lo de su hermana. La joven había salido prácticamente corriendo del restaurante y había llegado con dificultades a su casa, donde se había derrumbado en brazos de Alfred. Lo que vino luego fue bastante difuso, y solo recordaba con claridad la charla que había tenido con Alfred varios días después del incidente, cuando ya era inevitable tratar sobre el tema.

_―Natalia... tenemos que hablar._

_Natalia se giró hacia el con parsimonia. Asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento en la butaca del salón, en la misma en la que había pasado tantas noches sentada junto a Alfred hablando de diversos temas._

_El americano se sentó frente a ella, en el sofá. Abrió la boca para hablar pero de repente se había quedado como en blanco. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Qué deberían discutir antes?_

_―Le dije que no._

_Sin embargo, fue la rusa quien empezó la conversación._

_―¿Qué?―fue todo lo que el chico alcanzó a decir antes de que la joven siguiese hablando._

_―¿Recuerdas que Iván y sus amigos me animaron a que volviese a mi casa? Bien, pues les dije que no__―__Alfred alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido con esa confesión. Pero no dijo nada, dejando a la chica seguir―. Yo… Lo pensé. Pensé en volver a Rusia, solamente para despedirme de mi hermana. Aunque no me hacía mucha ilusión ir allí con el Régimen Comunista de ahora__―__Alfred arrugó la nariz al oír la palabra "Comunista"__―. Por unos momentos creí a Iván. La verdad, más que creerlo lo que me pasó fue que quise creerlo. Quise creer que lo que me decía era verdad, que mi yo de hace cinco años había logrado su propósito de ser correspondida en el amor por Iván. Sin embargo, Iván ha llegado demasiado tarde para mí. A pesar de que hubo momentos en los que pensé que la llama de mi amor por él había sido reavivada, me encontré en muchas ocasiones pensando en ti, Alfred. Pensando en todas tus palabras de amor, en todas tus caricias, todos tus besos, tus abrazos… En todo lo que me habías dado. Me diste algo que perdí cuando empezó la Revolución en mi país, y ese algo es la esperanza. La perdí al dejar a mi familia en medio de una especie de guerra, al ver morir a mi mejor amigo, al verme sola y desamparada en París… Sin embargo, al conocerte me di cuenta de que no todo era gris para mí. Que para ti, yo significaba algo. Y eso fue lo que pensé cuando rechacé la oferta de Iván. Pensé que eras una de las mejores cosas que me habían pasado nunca y que no podía dejarte ir. _

_Cuando Natalia terminó de hablar, ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos instantes. La chica agachó la cabeza, meditando sobre lo que acababa de decir. Era la vez que más abierta había estado en su vida, y por consecuencia la vez que más vulnerable se había sentido._

_―Vaya...―alcanzó a decir Alfred, al cabo de unos muy largos segundos―. Nunca te habías sincerado tanto conmigo._

_―Ni contigo ni con nadie―susurró la joven, mirándose las palmas de las manos._

_Alfred clavó sus ojos en la chica y esbozó una sonrisa._

_―Nunca habría esperado una confesión como esa de tu parte―las mejillas de Natalia enrojecieron, pero no dijo nada, dejando que el americano siguiese hablando―. La verdad, pensé que te volverías con él. Después de todo, en Rusia está, estaba__―se corrigió__―__ tu hermana, tus amigos… Las personas que siempre han estado ahí contigo._

_―Mi vida en Rusia daba que desear. Al menos mis relaciones con la gente. Todo lo perdí con la Revolución, y aprecio más mi vida en París que la que tenía antes._

_―Entonces…_

_―Entonces decido quedarme aquí, contigo, en el lugar que no debí haber siquiera dudado en abandonar._

_Alfred se puso de pie y se acercó hacia ella, mirándola intensamente. Natalia sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la piel al sentir la mirada azul cobalto sobre ella, e imitando al americano, se puso en pie también, encarándole._

_―Entonces, ¿la proposición sigue en pie?_

_Natalia tragó saliva, y Alfred vio cómo su rostro se suavizaba y una sonrisa se formaba en su cara._

_―A pesar de todo, nunca dejó de estarlo._

A partir de ahí, Alfred y Natalia rehicieron sus vidas y dejaron atrás a Iván, esa oscura sombra del pasado de Natalia que tanto la atormentaba. No volvió a verle, lo cual fue un alivio para ella. Poco después, Alfred le había pedido matrimonio y ella no había dudado al responder favorablemente. Semanas más tarde, el mayor se había decidido a volver a Estados Unidos a ver a su familia, y obviamente, Natalia le había acompañado.

* * *

El día transcurrió de la misma manera en que lo había hecho los otros anteriores: En calma y, en general, bien. Fue después de cenar cuando Alfred volvió al camarote a por un abrigo para Natalia, quien se había quedado sola arriba, en la cubierta. La abrazó por detrás cuando llegó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo levemente al ver que la joven daba un pequeño bote al ser pillada desprevenida.

―¿No me esperabas?―preguntó curioso el mayor.

―Claro que sí―rodó los ojos―. Pero no has hecho ruido, lo cual es raro en ti.

Alfred sonrió con eso.

―No siempre hago ruido.

Natalia alzó una ceja.

―Vale, suelo hacerlo en general, pero no siempre―insistió.

―Lo que tú digas...

Esta vez el americano soltó una carcajada. Natalia sonrió levemente, negando con la cabeza.

―Por cierto, aquí tienes―le tendió el abrigo.

Natalia lo tomó, poniéndoselo rápidamente. Era grueso, lo cual la confortó ya que no hacía especialmente buen tiempo por la noche en medio del mar.

―Ya solo quedan unos pocos días para llegar―comentó Alfred, cambiando de tema.

―¿Y no te anima pensar eso?

―No es eso. Es solo que... estoy algo nervioso. Hace tiempo que no veo a mi familia, y no sé cómo van a estar las cosas.

―Irán bien, ya lo verás.

Natalia intentó animarle, aunque sabía que era difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión y que estaría con los nervios hasta el final. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando, otra vez, el americano la sorprendió. Esta vez fue con un beso que la chica no tardó en corresponder. Abrazó a Alfred por el cuello y se dejó llevar, disfrutando del momento.

―¿Eres feliz?―preguntó de repente, separándose del beso, mirando a la chica con un miedo que nunca antes lo había embargado. Quería que le dijese que sí, que siempre lo había hecho, o alguna respuesta similar. Pero sabía que Natalia no era ese tipo de chica. No era la típica joven romántica que decía ese tipo de cosas.

―¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Natalia había fruncido el ceño, molesta por que, después de casi cuatro años de relación, su prometido le estuviese preguntando algo de ese calibre. Por favor, ¿es que no era obvio?¿No se lo había demostrado en las últimas semanas?

―Necesito oírtelo decir. Por favor―añadió, sonriendo suavemente.

Natalia rodó los ojos.

―Eres idiota―respondió, sonriendo de lado_._

Al ver que Alfred fruncía el entrecejo, descolocado con esa respuesta, Natalia rió suavemente y aprovechó para besar al mayor otra vez, quien fue pillado por sorpresa y tardó un par de segundos en responder al beso, sobreentendiendo la respuesta de su pareja. En realidad, tampoco es que necesitara tanto escucharle decir esas palabras. Pero había habido momentos, sobre todo en los últimos meses, en los que lo había necesitado de veras.

―Sí. Siempre_―_respondió Natalia cuando se separó. Había hablado apenas en susurros, pero había sido suficiente como para que Alfred se enterara. Enterró la nariz en su cuello y sonrió levemente.

Alfred sonrió también, estrechando un poco más a la joven entre sus brazos y dándole un cariñoso beso en el pelo, sintiendo que su felicidad no podía ser más grande.

FIN


End file.
